Of Love and Family
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Sarah and Jenny Winston have always looked out for each other. So it should be no surprise really when a pregnant Sarah flees an abusive ex going back to her hometown Charming that a reluctant Jenny decides to come with her. Sarah can be too trusting after all and Jenny has to look out for her. Soon the girls find themselves living back in a world they left behind. Will it last?
1. Time to Go Home

Sarah Winston shifted in her seat trying her best to smile and remain optimistic as she stared at her former boss Gretchen Norris. This was for the best Sarah silently reminded herself; she needed a fresh start.

She knew that there was no place like home to make the fresh start she so desperately needed.

Gretchen frowned concern clear in her dark be-spectated eyes. "Are you sure Sarah? What you're doing sounds stressful, a big move like that...and stress really isn't great for you considering...You know you always have a place with me. I have that apartment out back behind my place...It would be the perfect place for you to start over. I can even let you live rent free till you can get yourself sorted out. You'd have plenty of room there...I could get you set up with a good daycare and you could start working here again. I'll put you in a hostess spot. You can sit on a stool up front and rest your feet when you aren't sitting customers."

Sarah tried to give Gretchen a small hesitant smile as she reached up shoving back a strand of her long light auburn locks. The smile came out weak though guilt clouding her mind.

She felt so guilty leaving the woman. She adored Gretchen so much. The woman never failed to lend Sarah a helping hand when she needed it the most. Gretchen would probably bend over backwards if it meant helping Sarah out.

Sarah spoke hoping that she sounded more confident than she felt. "I'm sure Gretch. I feel like this move will be good for me. I have family and friends back in California. I just feel like Charming would be more stable for me than Nashville...It'll be a fresh start for me. I'll be with family and friends. That's just what I need right now. I love you for what you're offering, but it's too much. I need to make my own path in life...it's not just my life anymore. I have to think about what's best. For the little one."

Sarah reached down absentmindedly rubbing her small bud of a tummy the action being the only thing that calmed her lately when her mind began to run far too fast for her.

This move was for the best she reminded herself. Yes it was a bit scary being back in a place she hadn't seen in three years, but she would be with family.

She needed her family now more than ever.

"Is this move because of Carson? Because you know that that I would help you with a restraining order Sarah. Bill and I won't let him hurt you ever again sweetheart." Gretchen blurted out her brow furrowing farther as she reached out and took Sarah's pale hand in hers.

Sarah shook her head a tight smile on her face as she gave Gretchen's thin hand a squeeze. She had no doubt that Gretchen and Gretchen's long-time boyfriend Bill would do whatever it took to keep Sarah's ex far away from her. "No, no it's nothing like that at all. I haven't even seen him since I told him about the baby...he doesn't want anything to do with me or this kid. I want nothing to do with him either. I won't be seeing him ever again trust me. Besides you know Jenny would kill him if he ever tried to touch me again."

Gretchen sighed knowing that Sarah wasn't joking about the last part. Jenny Winston was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her older sister.

In the years that Gretchen had known the two women she had seen Jenny protect Sarah time and time again, almost to the point of over-protection.

To be honest Gretchen was stunned that Jenny hadn't slaughtered Carson with her bare hands the second she'd discovered just what he'd done to Sarah; the infidelity and the beatings he'd inflicted upon Sarah.

Carson had once worked as a busboy for the little Italian restaurant Gretchen and Bill owned, but Bill had fired him once it had become clear that Carson was lazy and immature.

Sarah took a small sip of her Sprite quickly changing the subject away from her jackass of an ex-boyfriend. "I've already called my uncle and he's going to help me out as much as he can. He's going to get me an apartment and get me set up with an office job in the garage he works at. I'm really looking forward to it. I think it's going to be a good move. Charming is a nice little town...it's a good place to raise a kid in. It's got a real old Americana feel to it, little mom and pop shops and community gardens. Every one knows every one pretty much...I was always happy there...I only left because I didn't want Jenny to come to Tennessee all alone.. I mean she was only eighteen. She needed me."

Gretchen nodded her head silently praying that Sarah was right about this. In the years that Sarah had worked at Gretchen's Italian restaurant The Mangiare Inn, Gretchen and her boyfriend Bill had come to adore Sarah.

They had never had any children of their own and had always found themselves treating their more faithful employees like family. Sarah had quickly become almost like a daughter to them.

She had shown up three years ago holding a newspaper classified ad showing waitress job the restaurant had been advertising. Though Sarah had never waited tables before in her life Gretchen had decided to give her a chance.

Sarah had learned how to wait tables quickly and had been so enthusiastic about the job. She was a favorite of many of the restaurant's patrons and she'd gotten the large tips to prove it.

Sarah had shown such a noticeable passion for cooking and learning the restaurant business, and Bill and Gretchen had both enjoyed teaching her everything they knew.

Both Bill and Gretchen had spent many days passing on old recipes to Sarah and showing her her way around the kitchen. They had taught her what they knew about managing a restaurant. They taught her about managing the finances, ordering supplies, managing customers, and keeping the place popular.

They trusted Sarah. She was a good employee; loyal and hardworking. It was a lot considering most of their waitresses and workstaff came and went as they pleased and didn't take the job very seriously.

Gretchen was sad to see Sarah go. She knew Bill would be just as heartbroken.

That was partly why he'd conveniently gone out to take a lunch break right before Sarah had shown up for lunch.

Bill loved the girl. Gretchen could remember how heartbroken he'd been when he had found out that Gretchen and he couldn't have children. It was him; his body just wasn't made to create children.

He looked at Sarah like she was the daughter he'd never had. He didn't want her to go. Gretchen knew that much. His heart was broken.

Gretchen's heart was broken as well. Sarah reminded her of herself when she was a young woman; shy but so sweet. Gretchen also saw a darker side of herself in Sarah; an abused woman trying to make a fresh start for herself.

Gretchen had escaped a marriage from hell running from New York to Nashville to hide from her ex.

The baby had been the only bright spot of Sarah's relationship with Carson. Gretchen considered the unborn baby her grandchild.

She had already begun to dream of helping Sarah prepare for the baby; being a mother figure to Sarah and grandparent of sorts to the baby.

Gretchen gave Sarah's hand another squeeze as she spoke. "If you ever need anything you know you can call Bill or me, day or night. It doesn't matter how late or how early it is, If you need anything don't hesitate to call us. I want you to stay in contact."

"I know. Of course I'll keep you updated on everything." Sarah replied pulling her hand away from Gretchen's.

Gretchen was quick to speak again a small excited smile appearing on her face as the frown disappeared. "I'm going to come visit you as soon as the munchkin gets here. I'll be sure to get Bill to give me his credit card. Auntie Gretchen has a lot of spoiling planned."

Sarah laughed at this so thankful for Gretchen and Bill both. They were both so dear to her and she knew that she would miss them so much. "I'm looking forward to it. I've already got an idea of what I want to do for the nursery. I'm thinking that I want to do a Winnie the Pooh theme, old fashioned Winnie the Pooh not the newer stuff...it'll work rather it's a boy or a girl."

Gretchen grinned nodding her head. "That's a wonderful idea. You already know I am going to get the munchkin one stuffed animal of every Winnie the Pooh character in existence."

Sarah chuckled at this not doubting Gretchen's words.

The pregnancy had been a shock to Sarah. It most definitely had not been planned.

Sarah's boyfriend Carson and she had been dating for about two years. It wasn't a happy relationship by any means. Carson tended to have a nasty temper and a tendency to sleep with just about every woman who crossed his path.

Carson was a struggling musician; a singer. He fancied himself to be the next big thing in rock music. He couldn't manage to keep his band together though.

His ego often got in the way of musical harmony within the band he had started up with an old college roommate.

When he was out of the band his drinking started up, and when his drinking started up he lost his temper. He lost his temper with Sarah, and when that temper went his fists threw in Sarah's direction.

Sarah tried to break up with him of course. She tried to dump him more than once. But Carson always had a way of worming himself back into Sarah's good graces.

Anytime Sarah told him it was through, he came around with flowers and promises to become the man Sarah deserved.

The last breakup had been the worse. Sarah had attended one of Carson's bands gigs excited for a night out. She had always loved watching her boyfriend perform.

What she had found backstage had angered her though; Carson standing back in the dressing room his head thrown back as an unfamiliar woman stood knelt down in front of him pleasuring him.

Sarah had of course freaked out, telling him it was through.

Little did she know though Carson had left her with a gift the last time they'd had sex.

She had decided to keep the baby after all it wasn't it's fault that it's dad was such a rotten asshole.

From the second Sarah had seen the positive pregnancy test she loved her baby. As far as she was concerned this baby would never know just how hateful it's father was. Sarah would protect it and love it. She would give her child all she had.

Sarah was excited to become a mother, though it was unplanned and honestly a little frightening.

She had called her Uncle Piney Winston the week before and had made plans to go back to her hometown of Charming. Piney had promised her to get her set up with a decent apartment and help her start her life over.

Sarah was looking forward to this new start at life. She was going to do whatever it took to make it work.

All that was left to do was go home and pack up as much as she could. She'd already asked Gretchen to pack up her things for her and ship them.

This would be a new start Sarah reminded herself; a new life.

* * *

Jenny Winston let out a tired huff as she made her way up the staircase leading up to her and her sister's tiny two bedroom apartment.

She silently wondered why they'd chosen to rent an apartment on the top floor of a three story apartment building again?

Tonight the climb up the staircase seemed especially treacherous to Jenny. Her feet ached despite the fact that she'd put on a cushy pair of black flats. The all too tall clear platform shoes she had to wear at work were of course the cause to Jenny's foot pain. She was perfectly aware of this fact.

Ones feet hurt like the devil after shaking your ass in six inch platforms all night and giving lapdances to drunken fools.

Though Jenny had no shame about her job she had never once in a thousand years had she ever thought that she would become a stripper. It seemed that this was the turn her life had taken though.

Jenny had come out to Nashville to be a star; a country music star to be exact. She had dreams of playing at the Grand Ole Opry for as long as she could remember.

She wanted to be like Loretta Lynn and June Carter Cash. She loved country music. Piney had introduced to her when she was just a kid and it had been love at first listen.

Jenny had the talent. She could sing. She could play guitar. She could even play the piano. People often noticed that Jenny had a knack for learning just about any instrument she got her hands on.

But it took more than talent to land a record deal in this town.

Jenny had tried of course. She had booked gigs at shitty little bars across town. She had tried hard to get a proper agent. She had even tried to send a few of her tapes to radio stations around town.

But her big break hadn't come. And after more than a few greasy agents had tried to get into her pants, Jenny had all but left her dreams of music stardom behind.

She had taken a job where she knew she could make big bucks in just a few hours work; stripping.

It wasn't glamorous of course, but it paid quite nicely. It helped keep Jenny and her big sister in a decent apartment and it helped keep food on the table.

Jenny was willing to put up with the work if it meant taking care of Sarah. She knew Sarah needed her.

Jenny entered the apartment her eyes heavy and her brain aching from the perfumey body glitter she always slathered on before taking the stage at the strip club.

All she wanted right now was to get a good night's sleep, or well what was left of the night.

She was stunned as she entered the apartment to find Sarah wide awake. It wasn't that Sarah was awake that shocked her. Sarah had been having trouble sleeping; worrying herself over her baby.

It was what Sarah was doing that was so shocking; packing, clearly packing boxes to move.

Sarah widened her eyes looking almost like a little girl who had been caught shoving her hand into a cookie jar. She dropped the book she'd been holding into a big cardboard box already labeled living room as she spoke. "Hi."

"Hi? That's it, hi? What are you doing?" Jenny blurted out still stunned by the image in front of her.

Sarah ran her hand through her hair her mind in knots. She had been planning how this conversation should go in her head for a week now.

She had been packing the boxes in her room since she'd talked to Piney. She was planning on telling Jenny that she was moving back to Charming of cousre. She hadn't figured out just when she should tell her though.

"I'm moving back home." Sarah blurted out feeling like a rotten sister for keeping this a secret for a week.

Jenny dropped her bag on the floor her brow furrowing. She stepped forward her arms crossing over her chest. "Back home? As in Charming?"

Sarah gave her sister a sheepish smile nodding her head. "Yeah...I talked to Piney about it already. He is going to help me get on my feet as much as he can, and Gemma will help too. It's a good idea; going home. I want the baby to have family around."

"I'm family." Jenny blurted out knowing she sounded like a pouting child right now.

She felt betrayed though. Sarah had been planning this move for a while. It was clear that she'd been planning things; the box was an obvious indicator of this.

Sarah sighed knowing she should have expected this reaction. Jenny was protective. Jenny and she had grown up knowing that all they had was one another, it had pushed on into adulthood.

Jenny took it too far sometimes though. She didn't mean it. Jenny was more scared of being alone than she liked to admit. Sarah could see it in her eyes sometimes.

Jenny stpped forward again her eyes growing a darker blue as her mind clouded with rage. "Is this move because of that bastard Carson? Did he contact you? I swear to God if he hurt you I'll kill him."

"No. It's not him, honest. I just want something more for this baby. I want it to grow up around family and friends. I want it to go to Scoops Ice Cream Parlor like we did when we were kids. I want to take it to Charming Gardens and show it how to plant tomatoes and roses like Gemma used to take us to do. I want it to have a good childhood." Sarah explained not shocked by her little sister's anger.

She could remember how Jenny had found her bruised and bloodied for the first time after Carson lost his temper. Jenny had gotten the gun Piney had given her when she left Charming and had rushed into the room where Carson was napping hungover. She had put the gun to his forehead and told him to get the hell out.

Carson had disappeared for a month or two after that. He'd shown up at the park he knew Sarah liked to go to and dropped down to his knees begging her forgiveness. He'd gotten therapy he claimed; therapy to deal with his anger. He had quit drinking he'd claimed.

Sarah had believed him. It was nice for a little while. It was the honeymoon period. Then he got mean again; belittling her for not doing the laundry the way he liked or not making his eggs runny. He started cheating on her again. He stayed out all night drinking. He was horrible to Sarah.

Sarah hadn't thought she deserved more. Carson just had problems she told herself. She told herself he needed her. His past was so nasty, she tried to tell herself. He'd been thorough such horrible things when he was a boy, she tried to say when slapped her.

Then Sarah had gone to one of Carson's band's shows one night. She'd walked backstage with the Red Bull she knew Carson always wanted before a show. She had walked into the dressing room and had found Carson with his head thrown back in pleasure a waitress Sarah worked with a while back on her knees giving him a blowjob.

Sarah had thrown his Red Bull at the wall. She had told him to go fuck himself sideways and had left.

Something had just snapped in her.

Sarah spoke again trying to ease her baby sister's obvious annoyance. "I know you don't like Charming Jen. I know you hate it. I don't though. It's home to me. I've been so homesick lately. I want my baby to know the home I love. I want him or her to have a better childhood than we had."

"Oh because SAMCRO is such a place for a happy childhood." Jenny remarked her jaw growing tight.

It wasn't just that Jenny hated Charming. It was SAMCRO that really got to her. Her relationship with the club was complicated at best. Of course Jenny could remember spending her weekends at the clubhouse with Sarah.

Sarah had taken to the Sons like a duck to water. She played pool with Bobby and Clay. She sat at Gemma's side reading books about gardening. She let Tig take her for rides on his motorcycle. She hung out with Jax and Opie at the garage helping them fix old bikes.

Jenny didn't have any issues with the Sons per say. In fact she loved the guys. They had always been wonderful to her; like a bunch of uncles. It was just that they were always so overprotective; so determined to always stick their noses into Jenny's business.

And then there was Gemma. Gemma and Jenny have never been able to see eye to eye. Jenny couldn't help but to see the manipulative side of Gemma; the side of her that shoved her nose where it didn't belong no matter how many times you told her to back off. Gemma was always trying to control every one around her and Jenny didn't fall into Gemma's plans for her.

Jenny saw the club for what it truly was. Her mind always flashed up the moments when the peace faded. Jenny saw the violence, the fallen Sons, the druguse, the croweaters being treated like garbage by some of the guys.

The thought of Sarah wanting to raise her kid in that world make Jenny feel sick.

Sarah sighed knowing that she and Jenny had never agreed on SAMCRO. Sarah saw a family that loved her, friends that made her laugh, people who had her back.

Jenny just saw the love the guys had for her of course. They'd always been good to her; loving. She couldn't deny that. She loved them. When she looked past that though she just saw how suffocating the club could truly be. Jenny felt that she couldn't live the life she wanted as long as she was under SAMCRO's thumb.

"I know how you feel. This is my choice though Jenny. I want my little boy or girl to grow up with the people I love. It doesn't mean I love you any less. It doesn't mean you aren't this kid's aunt. I just need to do this okay. I need you to have my back on this. We promised we would always have each other's backs Jenny. Keep the promise." Sarah pleaded trying to explain how she felt.

Jenny closed her eyes her stomach and her heart sinking; The Promise.

She let her mind wander far back into their childhood, back to the promise she had made to Sarah.

_Jenny entered the dim hospital room at Saint Thomas the cold cola the nurse had given her the money to buy sweating in her hot little hand. _

_She wished Uncle Piney would come back from the clubhouse. She knew his club needed him right now, that was what he said. _

_The nurses and the nuns that frequented Saint Thomas' childrens floor had promised to keep an eye on Sarah and she. Jenny felt lonely though._

_She was just glad her mom wasn't here anymore. Uncle Piney had sent her away to go get help._

_Sarah and she would be living with Uncle Piney for now on. _

_She could remember how mad Uncle Piney had looked when mom had wandered into Sarah's hospital room whiskey on her breath._

_He had taken her arm roughly leading her staggering outside into the hall. Both Jenny and Sarah heard the yelling. The hospital security came and Piney finally stopped yelling. Mom left and Piney came back and apologized for being so mad._

_Jenny understood just why he was mad. She didn't like it when mom drank either. It smelled bad and tasted worse. _

_She felt her stomach drop as she looked at her big sister Sarah. Her heart was fixed; the hole was sealed, but Sarah was so weak still. The doctors said she had a long road ahead of her._

_The doctors called Sarah's heart condition a Ventricular Septal Defect. Usually it was noticed soon after birth, but given Matilda Winston's often sporadic parenting skills the defect hadn't been noticed until a year ago. _

_Sarah had mostly just been considered a sickly girl; fragile, seemingly always tired, and she was so rarely hungry. The problem had been noticed when Piney finally got Matilda to take Sarah to a doctor. Of course he'd had to go to the doctors appointments with Matilda to insure the money would be used to take Sarah to Saint Thomas and not for anything else. The doctor had noticed a heart murmur and an xray, an echo-cardiogram, and a few other tests had determined that the problem was much more serious. There was a hole in Sarah's heart. _

_Doctors had decided to operate and close it. They were shocked that the hole hadn't been discovered sooner. There of course was the option of just letting a cardiologist keep an eye on the condition and not operate, but Piney had been the one who had pushed for the operation._

_He had believed that it would give Sarah a better chance at living a long happy life. Both Gemma and he'd taken over caring for Sarah as Matilda found herself once again relapsing. _

_It was risky of course; the heart was the life force of one's body pumping blood all over the body. The doctor had been the best in his field though; Piney had made sure of it._

_The surgery had been a success and Sarah was destined for a long life the doctor had said._

_Sarah looked pale and washed out in the hospital bed surrounded by white and the pale blue of the hospital gown. Her red hair had been fishtail braided to the side when Gemma had come to visit earlier. Her nails were devoid of polish which was unusual for the fifteen year old. The only jewelry she wore was a simple golden cross around her neck. The iv in her thin hand made the scene all the more dreary. _

_Jenny sat on the recliner beside the bed her short legs not reaching the store. She opened her soda taking a swig. The sound of the soda can's metal tab was flipped clinking against the metal can awoke Sarah._

_She blinked for a moment turning her head to lock her eyes on Jenny. She was surprised that the little girl was still here. She had expected that Gemma would have picked her up by now. Gemma had been keeping her at night and Sarah would go stay at Clay and Gemma's house until Piney got his house ready for Jenny and she._

_Jenny spoke up tilting her head to the side. "Do you want a sip?"_

"_No, thanks." Sarah spoke her voice more of a croak. _

_She reached out with a shaking hand pulling her glass of water from the hospital table tray. She took sip the lukewarm water doing little to clear her throat._

_Jenny took no notice of her sister's dry throat only noticing how sleepy she looked. "did you have a bad dream?"_

_Sarah gave the girl a small smile thankful that her younger sister still maintained some innocence despite how bad things had been these past few years. "No. I'm fine."_

"_Can I lie with you?" Jenny pleaded placing her soda down on the table._

_Sarah scooted aside ignoring the pain and weakness in her body. Jenny gently crawled into bed with her placing her head on the pillow beside Sarah her tiny arm encircling Sarah's waist._

_This was often the way they slept at home. They shared a room and though had their own beds Jenny often crawled into bed with her sister feeling safer there._

_Sadly Sarah had found herself being more of a mom to Jenny than Matilda. She had protected Jenny from Matilda's drunken friends and rotten boyfriends. She had made sure Jenny was fed and clothed. She had made sure Jenny did her homework. She made sure Jenny went to school._

_Since Sarah's illness though Jenny had found herself becoming the stronger of the siblings. _

_Sarah being sick scared her but she knew that if she was scared then Sarah must be really afraid. So Jenny had promised herself that she wouldn't let Sarah be afraid anymore._

_Sarah spoke her eyes growing heavy knowing very well that Jenny had taken on a lot of heavy things for someone her age. "I'm always going to look out for you Jen. I will always have your back okay. I promise. I love you kid."_

_Jenny nodded her head just as sleepy. "I love you too Sarah. I',m gonna take care of you too forever and ever. I promise."_

_Piney arrived thirty minutes later to find the girls fast asleep the tv on the Looney Toons still. _

_He didn't remove Jenny from the bed. She looked comfortable. The sisters need each other._

Jenny opened her eyes her stomach rolling. She knew Sarah was right. _I'll always have your back okay. I'm gonna take care of you forever and ever. _

Jenny twisted her lips irritation still swirling with in her as it hit her that Sarah couldn't do this all alone. Sarah needed her.

She approached her sister holding her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'm going with you."

Sarah sighed shaking her head. "You hate Charming."

"Yeah I do. But you aren't doing this alone. I can call the club and quit, it's not like I'm the first stripper to run off ever." Jenny remarked giving Sarah a hug.

The girls were going home.

* * *

Jenny kept her eyes locked on the dark road crossing into the California border from Nevada.

Jenny had taken the tips she'd been gathering rented a Uhaul and Sarah had taken the cash she'd been saving up and rented a red SUV. They'd hooked the small Uhaul up to the SUV and had hit the road.

It had been a long trip so far. The girls had been taking turns driving and sleeping in motels that Jenny deemed as safe.

Jenny still hated the idea of going back to her hometown. When she was a teenager she'd thought that the second she turned eighteen she'd leave town for Nashville become a huge star and never go home.

She shook her head realizing that she had been such a little fool.

She flipped off the heat taking a peek at Sarah as she slept curled up in the passengers seat.

Jenny felt her stomach roll as she realized that Sarah's blouse revealed just a hint of the scar in the center of her chest right between her breasts; a sign of the heart operation.

Jenny knew that it was a rare occurrence for the scar to be spotted. Sarah was insecure about it.

It had started in high school; kids were mean. Carson had made the insecurity worse though; telling her the scar was ugly, that it had ruined her body, that no man would ever want her because of it.

Sarah tended to cover the scar up her blouses too ashamed to let anyone see it.

Jenny turned her eyes back to the road once again telling herself that this was for the best; Sarah needed her. The baby would need her aunt. Jenny had to protect Sarah from SAMCRO.

She knew Sarah didn't see the danger, but that was Sarah's biggest flaw. She was too trusting; naive at times. She was too compassionate, too soft.

Jenny was tough in places Sarah couldn't be. Jenny knew that the world was ugly. It was a horrible craphole at times and you couldn't throw your heart around like a party favor.

Jenny knew that in this life you had to be a bitch sometimes. You had to protect yourself and if that meant hurting a few feelings than so be it.

She took a deep breath repeatedly telling herself that this was meant to be; going back to Charming.

She just wished he believed it.

Sarah was lost in her own dreamworld; well it was actually more of a memory than a dream. The dream was about the day she realized that she had to step up and get the hell out of Nashville.

_Sarah walked into Flanagan's bar the place always dim and loud. She rolled her eyes her stomach bubbling as a hefty man who smelled like a mixture of body odor and cigarettes practically knocked her over as he made his way out the door right as she entered._

_She shoved past him thankful that she didn't vomit thanks to the stench of him. _

_She smoothed down her dress instantly regretting wearing it. It was just that everything felt tight lately. _

_She wasn't looking forward to this, but it had to happen. Carson had to know._

_No she sure as hell didn't want him in this baby's life, but she knew that she didn't want her son or daughter one day asking her about daddy and her having to tell him or her that daddy didn't even know about them._

_Sarah had taken her own pistol shoving it in her purse knowing that if Carson crossed a line she could at least aim it at him._

_She had'nt seen him since they'd broken up. She was thankful that he hadn't come to her job at the restaurant nor the apartment. _

_Sarah didn't return his suave smile as she spotted him at a table in the corner of the room. She had one goal; tell him and get out._

_She had once found Carson and attractive man; he was tall, not too muscular, not too skinny. His dark hair had been shaved to a buzzcut, his light green eyes were misleadingly quite pretty. _

_He was wearing a Led Zepplin t-shirt, a pair of ripped old blue jeans, and old gray converse. _

_He looked so harmless, but Sarah knew better._

_She reluctantly sat down across from her keeping her purse close. _

_Carson was the first to speak the shiteating smile still on his face. "Hey sugar can I get you a beer or some hotwings?"_

_Sarah tightened her jaw her blood running cold. He scared her, his voice scared her even. "No, This won't take long...and don't call me sugar."_

_Carson reached out placing a falsely reassuring hand on hers as he spoke. "Babe don't be like that come on. I said I was sorry. Francesca was a mistake Sarah bear. I've been so stressed and she got to me at a bad moment. I'm gonna try this time. We just need some time together. We can take a fun trip together just me and you. We could go up to Dollywood. You love Dollywood."_

_Sarah shook her head yanking her hand back her anger threatening to spill out. She took a deep breath pushing it away. "I don't want to go to Dollywood with you. I don't want to go anywhere. This isn't the first time you've cheated and I know it won't be the last. I'm not here for this."_

_Carson frowned becoming frustrated. He had been sure that Sarah was saving him the trouble of reeling her back in. He'd assumed she was crawling back to him._

_He knew that he was the only man who would ever love her or put up with her insane little sister. It was annoying that she wasn't taking him back like she should._

_Sarah spoke again spilling it all out. "I'm pregnant."_

_Carson widened his eyes not expecting this at all. He shook his head his voice picking up that cruel tone Sarah was all too familiar with. "Sure. Are you sure it's even mine?"_

"_Are you fucking kidding me? It's yours Carson." Sarah spat out knowing she shouldn't be shocked he'd be such an asshole about this._

_Carson rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Are you sure it's not Jake's huh? Fatass was really into you."_

_Sarah gritted her teeth at this comment. Jake was one of Carson's ex bandmates. He was a heavier guy who was the lead singer. _

_Jake had taken sympathy on her a few times buying her a beer or something to eat when Carson made her order a salad. He even took care of her buying her orange juice once when she was sick and Carson hadn't wanted to take care of her because he was afraid of germs. Jake had tried to talk her into leaving Carson when the band broke up. He'd seen that Carson was an abusive ass._

_Jake was just a friend. She hadn't seen him since last summer though. _

"_It's yours." She stated finding it hard not to throw his beer in his face._

_Carson shook his head again leaning back. "So what? You want money huh? You want to saddle me down with child support shit?"_

_Sarah took a deep breath her stomach lurching. "No I don't want anything from you Carson. I just had to tell you to ease my conscious about this all. I don't want anything from you at all. I am going to take care of this baby on my own. It's mine, not yours."_

_She barely had time to get the sentence out before Carson stood up fishing his walled out and tossing a few 100 dollar bills on the table a cruel smile on his face as he spoke. "Go take care of it you stupid bitch."_

_Sarah felt sick as it hit her that he was talking about abortion. She had always considered herself pro choice, but the whole point of pro choice was the choice part of it. _

_She wanted this baby no matter who it's dad was. It was her choice not a man who didn't want the baby at all._

_Sarah let out a shaky breath as he stormed off and out of her life._

_She placed a hand over her belly just realizing now that her hands were shaking. She spoke her voice soft and gentle. "I've got you little one. Mommy has you. He's never going to see you ever. I promise. I'm going to protect you sweet baby, little pooh bear."_

_It was in this moment that Sarah realized she had to grow a pair. Her baby needed a mom who didn't let anyone hurt her. Her baby deserved a mom who made good choices. _

_Her baby deserved a mom who was nothing like Sarah's own mother Matilda. Matilda would have chased after Carson. Matilda wouldn't have thought about what was best for the life inside of her. _

_Sarah wasn't Matilda._

_Sarah knew that her baby deserved more than Jenny or she had ever had. _

_Sarah knew the first step to giving her little one everything was to get the hell out of Nashville. It was time to go home, to Charming California._

* * *

**_I know you are all going to take turns sneaking into my home and smothering me in my sleep for starting another freaking story. I'm so sorry the plotbunnies are on attack though. This will be a slow work in progress but I pray that you will all stick it out and enjoy this fic. This will be a Chibs/OC and a Happy/oc story._**

**_Leave_****_ me some reviews and tell me what you think. Or you know yell at me for starting another story. _**

**Mangiare= (Italian) Eating**


	2. Taking Care of Their Own

Gemma sat back at her desk at TM Auto a huge cardboard box open in front of her. She sighed shaking her head as she rummaged through the mess inside the box; a mixture of baby toys, hot wheels toy cars, little stuffed animals, and a the bits and pieces of an old race car mobile.

She rolled her eyes knowing that she shouldn't have let Clay be the one to help her box all of Jax's and Thomas' old things. The man really had no patience for packing boxes after all he was the one who hung on to everything choosing to let it clutter around his office back home.

Gemma however wasn't one to tolerate clutter. This was why she'd long ago invested in a few storage lockers to hold some of her possessions from back when her sons were younger as well as some of JT's old things.

The second she'd found out that Sarah Winston was coming back to town she'd swung by one of her big storage lockers and grabbed a few things she knew Sarah could use for the baby.

Thankfully Gemma had managed to borrow Half Sack to help her haul everything into the club's black van.

She had just sent the prospect back an hour or so ago to grab a few more boxes for her.

So far going through the locker she'd amassed a huge black and white mesh playpen, a soft fleece yellow baby blanket, and a little gray stuffed elephant.

It was a little hard to part with a few of the things especially given that a few of these things had once belonged to Gemma's late son Thomas, but Gemma knew that Sarah having these things was for the best.

When she felt the need to hang on to an item she simply reminded herself that Sarah having these things was far better than the items collecting dust in an old storage locker.

Gemma just hoped that she could find a way to divide the things up fairly between Sarah's unborn child and her as of yet unborn grandson via Jax and Wendy.

Jax's wife Wendy was expecting as well, though she was much farther along than Sarah.

Gemma knew that both women could use a little extra help. After all kids weren't cheap.

Gemma knew that Sarah had it a bit worse than Wendy though. At least Wendy had Jax to help out with the expenses that would come with the Teller baby.

Sarah was on her own in this all. Though Gemma knew it was for the best. The last thing Sarah needed was her asshole ex in her life for good.

Though Gemma had never spent much time around Carson the one time she'd met him, she'd heard and ear-full from Piney. Piney had always called Sarah's ex boyfriend in his words _a little spineless fuck._

Gemma had only met Carson once when she'd made an unexpected trip on over to Tennessee to visit Sarah. From what Gemma had seen the man was just as Piney had described; lazy, privileged, and untrustworthy.

It had taken every sense of self control Gemma had to stop herself from dragging Sarah back to Charming with her after that disastrous trip.

Gemma had held back though knowing enough to know that when you tried to push a woman away from a man she tended to fight it. Her own parents had tried just that the first time they'd met JT. Of course it had been too late by then. Gemma had been pregnant and married.

Gemma was just relieved that Sarah had dropped Carson like the bad habit he was. Gemma knew that Sarah deserved so much more. She just prayed that the girl would find just that here in Charming where she belonged.

It wouldn't be easy of course, but nothing worth having in this whole wide world was never easy.

Gemma had already promised herself that Sarah wouldn't truly be alone in any of this. Gemma intended on caring for Sarah just as she always had.

The Queen of SAMCRO and Sarah had connected the second they had met.

Sarah had been just a little girl then; weak and sickly. No one had even known the defect hiding within the girl's little heart.

Jenny had just been a baby then. Tiny and crying constantly unless her Uncle Piney held her.

Gemma could remember the day she'd met the Winston girls all so clearly. It had been a Forth of July Party at the SAMCRO Clubhouse; a family party of course which meant kids and old ladies and lots of fireworks.

Matilda Winston had come to the party with her brother. Gemma hadn't liked Matilda from the second they met.

Matilda was too wild to be a mother, too selfish. Gemma saw it but Piney was so blind back then. He was always cleaning up Matilda's messes, always making excuses for her.

Gemma wasn't so nice when it came to the spoiled woman. Gemma had tried to step in; stopping by Matilda's little apartment to drop by decent food and clothes for the girls.

The more Gemma had tried the more Matilda had pushed her away though. Gemma had more than once had it out with the woman. When the day finally came where Piney took Sarah and Jenny for good Gemma had been cheering inside.

She had done what a real mother should do of course given that Piney had no clue. She'd loved the girls; stepped up and did all the things only a mother could do. She had done her best to play a much needed maternal role in the girls' lives. Though to be honest it was always easier to play that role to Sarah than Jenny.

Jenny knew how to push Gemma's buttons. She was always the one to argue with Gemma. She was always the one to fuss. Gemma had tried hard to bond with Jenny, but the girl just pushed her away. So eventually Gemma had just given up taking it as a lost cause.

Sarah had been the total opposite. She'd clung to Gemma and Gemma had clung right back.

It had been easy for Gemma to feel so close to Sarah given that they both coincidentally shared the same heart defect.

Gemma had kept Sarah close throughout her life and Sarah had stayed right where Gemma wanted her without any fuss. She listened to what Gemma had to say; came to her for advice and guidance.

Even after Sarah had followed Jenny to Nashville Gemma had been sure to keep tabs on her; calling twice a week and sending money when she thought Sarah needed a little extra help.

Gemma remained so close to the oldest Winston girl and was more than thrilled to know that Sarah was finally coming back to Charming where she belonged.

Gemma had never wanted her to leave in the first place, but Sarah had insisted saying that Jenny needed her. Though Gemma had thought that the excuse was a crock of shit she'd kept her mouth shut tight.

She knew the Winston girls were close and there was no getting between them.

Gemma knew it was wrong but she wasn't thrilled that Jenny was coming back home as well. Jenny and Gemma tended to fight more often than not and when they weren't butting heads they ignored one another. She just hoped that Jenny stayed in her place.

As far as Gemma was concerned everyone had a place in SAMCRO; The King of SAMCRO, The VP, the men, The Queen of SAMCRO, the old ladies, the kids, and finally the croweaters and the hanger-oners.

As long as everyone stayed in their place and didn't stir shit the Queen was happy.

Gemma finally looked up from the cardboard box as a familiar Scottish brogue pulled her from her thoughts. "Hey Gemma. Ya still workin my prospect?"

Gemma glanced up from the box smirking at Chibs as he leaned against the door frame his eyes scanning the mess of baby goods. "Yes I am. He's my free labor today. You boys can have him back tomorrow. Unless you need him for club business right this second that is. If Clay has a problem with it he can deal with me."

Chibs smirked back not shocked that Gemma was more than comfortable making a statement like this. He had learned long ago that what Gemma said went, no questions.

He entered the room picking up a stuffed yellow duck examining the worn paper tag on it's tail. "Ya getting things together fer Jackie boy's lad?"

Gemma nodded her head a tired smile on her face. "Yes and Piney's niece."

Chibs glanced around the small room taking in the collection of almost every toy you'd need for a little one.

He placed the duck down his eyes locking down on a stack of wooden letter blocks. "Aye how old is the lass?"

Gemma tried hard not to chuckle realizing that Chibs apparently assumed that Piney's niece was a child. She gave him a small smile keeping her voice flat as she answered. "Twenty seven."

Chibs widened his eyes part of him embarrassed that he'd assumed that Piney's niece would be a child. What else was he supposed to think though? There were child's toys spread out around the room.

He frowned silently wondering what a twenty seven year old would need with baby's toys. He frowned even more a small part of him wondering if perhaps this niece of Piney's had something wrong with her. Perhaps she had some sort of brain damage that stunted her?

Gemma resisted the urge to roll her eyes clearly able to see the questions rolling through Chibs' brain. Men could be so clueless sometimes. "She's pregnant, not too far along. She's alone in this though. I figured she needs all the help she can get and this stuff was all just cluttering up my storage locker so I thought I'd split it between her and Wendy."

Chibs nodded his head even more embarrassed that he'd let his brain get carried away thinking that this woman had some sort of developmental disorder instead of just jumping to the most logical conclusion that she was pregnant.

Chibs couldn't help but to feel for her. His own mother had gone through a pregnancy by herself. When Chibs' mother Annella had found out she was pregnant with his younger sister Cait Chibs' father had walked out putting his already troubled marriage to Annella to a sudden end.

Chibs had been about seven years old then. He could remember how his mother had struggled though. He'd always admired how strong his mother had been so bravely bringing his sister into this world while working tiring jobs to care for Chibs and then Cait.

Chibs had always admired his mother for being so strong when some would have crumbled under the pressure. He knew that it had been so hard being pregnant with and finding out that you were going to have to raise two children by yourself in a bad Glasgow neighborhood.

Annella hadn't had the luxury of having family nearby that cared to help her along. Chibs was thankful to know that this wouldn't be the story for Piney's niece.

Gemma bit at the inside of her cheek staring down at a pacifier she'd just removed from the box. She ran her thumb along the little nub at the end of the red pacifier her brain full of more thoughts than she could handle.

She glanced up at Chibs able to see that he was watching her curiosity in his eyes. Just like a few of the Sons who'd been around for a while he was close to Gemma.

She was pretty much the Sons den mother; the one who kept them fed at her Sunday night dinners, the one who made sure the croweaters kept the clubhouse clean, the one who made sure that the Sons were comfortable and at home.

Gemma had played a big role in helping Chibs adjust to the States when he'd first come over from the Belfast Sons charter.

She had a room ready for him at the clubhouse. He could still remember how he'd found a tin box of Irish Breakfast Tea sitting on the dresser in that room the night he'd arrived. The little box of tea had somehow made it feel like this strange new home that had been dropped on Chibs just might be okay.

Chibs was forever grateful to Gemma for her kindness and over the past few years he'd found himself feeling protective over her almost the way a son would feel when it came to his mother.

Chibs cleared his throat taking a seat on the nearby sofa as he realized that Gemma seemed to need an open ear at the moment. The problem of course was that Gemma was an incredibly stubborn woman. She didn't just open up to anyone. The ones that knew her best had to do a little prying to get her to talk and at times even the best prying didn't work.

Chibs wove his fingers together twiddling his thumbs for a moment before speaking up trying to sound casual and not nosy. "So where's this lass comin from?"

"Nashville Tennessee with her sister. If it was up to me she would have been here all along." Gemma answered deciding that Chibs might as well know all of this.

After all everyone would know just where Sarah had come from and just why Jenny and she were here eventually.

She spoke again sighing. "Her ex boyfriend is a real piece of fucking work. It's taken every bit of control I have to stop myself from ripping his throat out with my nails and putting a bullet in his ass."

Chibs raised an eyebrow not surprised to hear the vicious threat spilling from Gemma's voice. He knew that the Queen of SAMCRO could be just as vicious as the Sons if she was pissed enough.

Gemma spoke again her voice still dripping with venom. "He was an abusive womanizing asshole and if he ever steps foot in Charming he won't have to worry about Piney or Opie. I'll kill him myself."

The words made Chibs' stomach twist. He'd never had tolerance for men who took out their anger on a woman.

He had dealt with it a few times though out the years in both the IRA and the MC world. The idea of someone treating a woman with such violence had never set well with Chibs. The times he'd witnessed it it had been hard for him not to react.

Chibs knew that he had done and would do a lot of questionable shit in his life. The one thing he could at least be proud of though was the fact that he didn't pick on women like some spineless asshole.

In Chibs opinion wife beaters and child beaters were of the lowest of the low.

The knowledge that this had happened to someone who he would probably soon get to know through Gemma and the world of SAMCRO made Chibs' stomach churn and a sense of anger boil up deep within him.

Gemma pushed the rage she felt towards Carson back down where it belonged as she spoke again. "I'm just relieved Sarah is finally coming home. She's only been gone three years but it's felt longer."

Chibs frowned confused as to why he couldn't remember having ever met this Sarah. After all she'd only left Charming three years before and he had been here longer than that. He spoke expressing these thoughts out loud. "Aye shite...it's good she's comin back to family...Have I ever met her? I can't remember if I have."

Gemma nodded her head a tired smile on her face. "I don't think you have except for in passing. Back when she was living here she worked out at a diner in Stockton. She had an apartment there and only came into town to visit family. She left three years ago when her little sister wanted to move to Nashville. I was against it, but Sarah loves Jenny too much to listen to reason."

Chibs nodded his head understanding. A tiny part of him couldn't help but to wonder if perhaps the fact that he'd spent his first few years in Charming drinking himself stupid to numb the memories he had from Belfast just might have something to do with his fuzzy memory.

Gemma let out a heavy sigh as she went back to digging through the box. "I'm giving Sarah a job here in the office. She knows the business. She spent more than enough time in this garage when she was a teenager. I think it'll be good for her."

She glanced up at Chibs knowing that he was the right man to ask for this favor. He was a bit softer than some of the other Sons, though they all loved Sarah.

And besides Chibs already knew all the details Gemma told herself. He would be perfect to ask of this favor.

"Can you help her out when she gets into town? She's already got a place to live and a job...but she needs all the help she can get. All the guys are so protective over her...they think she's some little doll they have to cradle and protect. Knowing them they'll be butting heads to do what they think she needs no matter how much she tells them different...she could use an unbiased friend Chibs...someone who knows how it is to be thrown into a life they didn't expect...I'd appreciate it if you'd just help her out if she asks." Gemma blurted out struggling to place her thoughts together.

No it wasn't easy to ask for this favor. After all Gemma wasn't one to ask for help from anyone, but she had meant what she'd said.

Chibs apparently didn't really remember Sarah all that well. He was a new face; a face that would let her make her own decisions but wouldn't let her get herself into an even bigger mess.

Gemma trusted the Scot. He'd proved himself to be loyal to the club and had become family. He was always eager to help Gemma when she needed it.

She could trust him with Sarah.

Chibs sighed part of him tempted to say no. After all who was to say this Sarah would want some strange Scotsman hanging around her and playing friend for hire, but Chibs' loyalty to Gemma quickly snapped into place.

He stared down at the floor remembering back to how welcome Gemma had made him feel when he'd first come to Charming. She'd made California feel like home.

Maybe it was time to pay that forward with Sarah?

He gave Gemma a tight smile nodding his head as he made his decision. "Aye. I'll look out fer her."

Chibs just hoped that Sarah didn't mind having him around.

* * *

Sarah was openly giddy as she walked through the little rental property Piney had found for his nieces. Jenny however was less than thrilled.

While Sarah saw that the little house had way more space than the apartment Jenny and she had shared Jenny saw the peeling yellow wooden siding outside and what looked like a bee hive in the tree over the driveway.

Jenny sighed trying not to roll her eyes as Sarah and Donna took off ahead of her both women chatting about which room would make the best nursery.

Jenny and Sarah had only been in town for less than twenty four hours and Jenny was itching to get the hell out already.

She crossed her arms over her chest her head aching under the hot California sun as she examined the cracked cement driveway. How in the hell was this all going to work? How would they live here? How would she even deal with living in the one place she'd sworn she'd never step foot in again?

She was taken out of her thoughts as Piney came up beside her nudging her with his shoulder. He spoke as he adjusted the strap to his portable oxygen tank. "Ope is going to be by tomorrow to help you and Sarah unload the Uhaul."

Jenny felt her stomach roll it hitting her that Opie had just been released from Stockton State Penitentiary a few months before. She was almost tempted to ask if he'd returned to SAMCRO, but already knew her uncle wasn't one to enjoy discussing _club business _with her.

She nodded her head as Piney spoke again. "I set up some air mattresses for Sarah and you and Donna has already brought up some blankets and pillows. It'll do for the night."

Piney spoke again peering off towards the front window clearly able to see Sarah and Donna talking excitedly. "How's she doing?"

Jenny bit the inside of her cheek knowing that she'd heard this exact question from her uncle more than once in her life when it came to Sarah. And Sarah had probably heard the same question directed in Jenny's direction.

Piney knew that when it came to the girls the best thing to do was just ask either sister about the other. They seemed to know just what was going on in each others' heads when no one else could figure it out.

Jenny sighed shaking her head the anger peeking up in her voice. "Better now that she's ditched that asshole."

Piney sighed nodding his head. He had been kept updated on Carson through Jenny. Of course when Piney had learned just how horrible Carson was he'd wanted to ride out on his bike and put a bullet through the man's head himself. Jenny had been the one to talk him out of it.

She had promised him that she'd protect Sarah and had done just that threatening Carson with a gun the last time he'd hit Sarah.

Jenny of course hadn't known that Sarah and Carson had gotten back together that final time before Sarah had become pregnant. Sarah had tearfully confessed the relationship to Jenny and assured her that it was over for good this time.

Though Jenny had wanted to be upset with her sister she just couldn't find it in herself to do so. She had just done what she always did; protect Sarah the best she could.

She had tried so hard to protect Sarah from Carson, but the bastard always found a way to worm himself in. There was only so much Jenny could do. After all Sarah was a grown woman not a child.

Jenny spoke again her voice tight. "He's gone for good this time. He's not going to fuck things up for Sarah...I won't let it happen."

Piney nodded his head in agreement quick to speak up. "We won't let it happen. If that bastard tries anything me and every damn Sons charter in the country will descend on his ass."

Jenny resisted the urge to frown at the mention of SAMCRO. She cleared her throat unable to stop herself from sounding a little snotty as she spoke. "Will Uncle Clay give the thumbs up on that one?"

Piney let out a huff spotting the snide tone to Jenny's voice. He knew that she'd never been pro SAMCRO. Sarah was the one who'd found a home in that world. And Matilda was the one who'd partied her way though that world acting more like a croweater than a little sister of a patched member. Piney was just thankful his nieces hadn't taken their mother's route.

He spoke already sure of his threat. "He will if I force the shit...You know the guys love Sarah and you to death kid. I'm sure Tig would be more than happy to skin Carson alive if I asked."

Jenny couldn't stop her mouth from curling up a bit at the mention of Tig. Though she'd never quite been able to mesh with the club life like Sarah had Jenny still found herself bonding with Tig Trager.

Tig had taught Jenny to box. He'd taught her to shoot. He'd treated her just like one of the guys and Jenny loved him for it. Yes most of the guys felt a bit like uncles to Jenny, but Tig had always been somewhat of a dysfunctional father figure.

He'd encouraged Jenny to do whatever the hell she wanted. Tig hadn't cared about the stripping or the fact that Jenny butted heads with Gemma. Yes he had felt protective of her of course, but he'd taken that feeling over over-protection and had channeled it into teaching her take care of herself.

Seeing Tig was the one bright spot in this entire situation for Jenny.

Piney spoke up his eyes narrowing slightly as he peered at his youngest niece. "You planning on keeping up the stripping shit?"

Jenny rolled her eyes knowing that her uncle had always been one of the most outspoken opposers of her stripping career. Yes most of the guys had a problem with it, but Piney never missed a chance to tell Jenny just how much he hated her stripping.

"Yes Uncle Piney I am. I'm going to go look for a job at a few clubs as soon as Sarah and me get all settled in." Jenny remarked already knowing that as much as she loved her uncle she wasn't going to let him talk her out of this.

He sighed unhappy to hear that the move back to her hometown hadn't deterred Jenny away from working at a strip club.

Piney knew that it was hypocritical to hate Jenny's job. He had met his ex wife Mary the night he'd yanked her off of a strip pole back in the early seventies.

When it came to his only nieces Piney was a little bit more staunch in his opinions of being a stripper though.

Jenny twisted her lips into a slight sneer. Five seconds of this conversation and she was already ready to pull her hair out.

She knew that she couldn't explain to her uncle how stripping made her feel so powerful. She knew he wouldn't get it.

He wouldn't understand how being up on that stage; commanding the crowd, having all eyes on her, and making so much money in one night could make someone feel like the world was in her hands.

Jenny knew she'd never be able to explain to him how free she felt up on stage. No she didn't like the whole lap-dance part of the job, but the money made it less obnoxious.

Maybe she was greedy, but Jenny would rather be greedy and take her clothes off for money than be stuck in some stifling job she hated being paid in peanuts.

She spoke again before he had a chance to say a thing about her choice in career. "It's good money Piney. Sarah and I can use all the extra cash we can get with the baby and the move. You and I both know that when it comes to my sister and that baby I'm going to do whatever it takes to get that money."

Piney let out a huff adjusting the strap to his oxygen tank again. "I could give you the money."

"We have to make it on our own Piney. We can't leech off of you forever. You've already helped us too much with the move and the house and everything. I can take care of this." Jenny argued not letting down.

He let out another huff shaking his head. "It wouldn't be leeching."

Jenny shook her head at this pressing a quick kiss to her uncle's cheek as she spoke. "I love you Piney, but Sarah and I can handle this."

Jenny made her way inside before her uncle had a chance to argue anymore.

Piney shook his head watching her disappear inside. He'd raised both Sarah and Jenny to be tough, but at times it felt like Jenny was so determined to be tough that she didn't want to ask for help when she needed it.

When it came to Sarah Jenny seemed even more determined to play it tough. Piney knew that the girls were so damn protective of each other. If Jenny thought that she had to strip to take care of Sarah and this baby then there would be no talking her out of it.

He took a deep breath inhaling the filtered oxygen that he'd been hooked up to for years now as he came to a decision.

He would help the girls no matter what Jenny had to say about it. They were family and family took care of each other.

You took care of your own as far as Piney was concerned and that was that.

….

Sarah couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as Donna led her into the third and final bedroom in the house that would from now on be Jenny and Sarah's home. Donna spoke nodding off towards the wide window. "I was thinking this would be the perfect room for the nursery. It will look amazing with all that sunlight coming in through some white lacy curtains. Plus it's facing the backyard so no passing traffic and noise to wake the baby. What do you think?"

Sarah nodded at her cousin's wife in agreement. "I think you're right. This room is perfect. I can take the bedroom right next door and Jenny can have the room across the hall."

She walked over to the window peering out to see a small backyard filled with green lush grass. She could already imagine a little swing set out back and maybe a small veggie garden by the window that way when her little one was old enough to look outside they could see a lush pretty garden.

Donna placed her hands together wringing them as she worked up the nerve to ask the one thing that had been rolling around in her head. "You've gotten the whole custody thing worked out? I mean...your ex can't see the baby once it's here right? He won't get visitation or anything like that?"

Sarah turned to face Donna her face dropping slightly at the thought of Carson. She shrugged her shoulders a sad smile on her face. "It's all taken care of...the asshole doesn't want the baby. I told him because I thought it was the right thing to do...I know that's dumb, I mean he was rotten to me, but I just wanted him to know the kid exists so the second he or she turns eighteen they don't show up on his porch with questions and he...you know starts bullshit...I don't think it'll be a problem though...I mean he told me to get an abortion. That was his freaking reaction to it. He's not going to have anything to do with this kid."

Donna placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder noticing the way the woman had begun to rub her small bud of a tummy. She was barely showing but it seemed that she was already head over hills for her baby.

Donna knew the feeling. She'd felt just as protective when she was pregnant with both of her kids. Opie had teased her for it calling her a momma tiger or a bear momma. She couldn't stop the feeling though; she guessed it was just natural to feel that way when you were carrying a child.

Sarah allowed Donna to give her a hug as the woman spoke. "You will always have Ope and me to help you watch over this baby. I can guarantee you that Opie won't hesitate to take care of it if Carson shows up."

Sarah nodded her head ignoring the bubble of anxiety building up in her at the thought of Carson showing up. She took a deep breath knowing Donna was right. Opie had always protected her and Jenny and the same would go for this baby.

She pulled away staring down at the floor. "I'm such a moron for ever dating that bastard...he treated me like garbage and I just let him do it...I mean he'd cheat on me or slap me or treat me like I was an idiot and I'd dump him, but the second he came crawling back to me with flowers and tears I just folded like a flake."

Donna sighed shaking her head as she placed both her hands on Sarah's shoulders causing the redhead to look up at her. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You were in love...sometimes love makes us stupid."

Sarah shook her head sighing as she pulled away. "It wasn't love Donna...love doesn't hurt like that."

She shook her head again her eyes beginning to water. She was quick to change the subject knowing that if she didn't she'd dissolve into a teary guilt ridden mess. "I can paint the walls right?"

Donna frowned hating that Sarah was changing the subject like this. She couldn't help but to think that Sarah needed to get all this pain and guilt out so that she could move past it.

She held this opinion in though knowing that Sarah would have to open up at her own pace. The best thing Donna could do was be a friend to Sarah and listen to her when the time came to let it all out.

"Yeah Ope and I talked to the landlord when Piney started looking at the place. He said you can paint as long as you repaint the walls white if you move out."

Sarah smiled doing all she could to shove her regrets over her past with Carson from her mind. "That's great...I heard about this new non toxic paint that you can use for walls...I was thinking that maybe I could paint the ceiling to look like a blue sky with clouds...I want to do an old fashioned Winnie the Pooh theme."

Donna smiled thankful to see a smile on Sarah's face. "That sounds perfect...I'm sure we can force Opie and maybe Jax to get his ass over here and paint for you."

She wrapped an arm around Sarah giving her a side hug as she promised herself one thing. She would take care of her family.

Donna Winston might look small but she wasn't meek. She would protect Opie's and her family from no matter what came their way. Mothers looked out for each other.

* * *

Happy Lowman awoke his brain in a short haze as he placed the pieces of last night together and just who was curled up beside him nude as can be.

He glanced over at the young thin blonde a small smirk on his face. She'd shown up at the Tacoma clubhouse last night; a doe in motorcycle headlights.

He'd seen the type before college girls who were looking for a wild time now that they were finally free of mommy and daddy.

Yes he knew he was probably a dirty old man fucking an eighteen year old with starry eyes and no idea what she'd been getting herself into.

She had been hot though; blonde, nice tits, a tight stomach, green eyes. He'd thought he'd have his fun where he could find it.

Besides sometimes a fresh faced college girl was way more fun than a croweater who knew the rounds.

Happy had done this more than once; gave a new girl the ride of her life, showing her the wild side for one night.

He sat up in bed quick to get up and find a pair of fresh boxers from the dresser in his small dorm room at the Tacoma clubhouse. He fished out a cigarette from the pack on his dresser lighting it and taking a deep drag.

The movement to the bed caused the blonde to wake up wiping the sleep from her eyes as she slowly remembered what had happened the night before.

She sat up looking at Happy not missing her chance to admire his fit tattoo clad form. He had been just the type of dangerous exciting encounter she'd been looking for when her roommate had talked her into coming to the Tacoma clubhouse last night.

Her roommate had been a couple of times and had told her stories of all the booze and women and danger. It sounded so exciting.

She spoke not snapping out of admiring Happy. "Hey."

Happy sighed knowing he'd have to let this one down gently. Usually he just kicked a woman out of bed after the deed was done, if they even made it to the bed that was. On the rare occasion he woke up with a croweater he'd just tell her to get the fuck out.

He knew that the pretty blonde staring up at him like he was some god wasn't just some croweater who knew the way things went though. Happy knew that this blonde wasn't going to be a croweater.

She was just looking for a bad boy to entertain her and from the fact that she didn't scramble from his bed ready to run through the walk of shame told Happy she just might be holding out thinking he was going to make her his girlfriend.

That wasn't going to happen.

In the past when he'd slept with these barely legal girls he found himself showing a rare softer side of himself the morning after. He found himself wanting to get them far away from him and the clubhouse if he thought that they weren't looking to become a sweetbutt.

He knew that this morning would be another one of those mornings where he had to find a way to get rid of the girl without becoming an asshole.

He spoke taking another drag of his cigarette. "You should get going."

The blonde widened her eyes a little thrown off that he'd gone from being hot as coal the night before to being as cold as ice this morning.

She cleared her throat before running a hand through her long sex messed blonde locks. "I was kind of hoping we could grab some breakfast."

"I don't think that's a good idea Alice." Happy replied taking another drag.

"It's Alexia." The blonde remarked her stomach dropping.

She spoke again trying to hold on to the hopes she'd had for a nice breakfast with the guy who'd rocked her world the night before. "Come on we could go get pancakes. There's a good place close to my apartment."

Happy sighed rolling the cigarette between his lips. He took another drag as he spoke. "Listen Alexia. I don't do breakfast."

He sighed trying to ignore the slight twinge of guilt he felt as Alexia deflated at this statement. He spoke again sighing. "Last night was your first night at the clubhouse right?"

Alexia nodded wordlessly as Happy spoke explaining. "Guys around here pick up girls for the night all the time. Sometimes the ones that hang around here are just up for grabs by anyone...there's no relationships with the girls at those parties."

He put his cigarette out lighting another knowing that it would be best if he didn't get into the whole old lady conversation. There was no need to get Alexia's hopes up given that Happy had promised himself a long time ago that he'd never get an old lady.

He spoke nodding his head at her. "You don't seem the type that's looking to get passed around am I right?"

Alexia frowned shaking her head no as she replied. "No I'm not."

"Then you better get out of here." Happy remarked thankful to see that Alexia scrambled from his bed dressing quickly apparently having been scared off by the mention of being passed around by club members.

Happy shook his head as Alexia left his dorm without looking back. He put his cigarette out as his cell rang. "Yeah."

"Hey brother. You coming down to see mother." a familiar voice remarked.

Happy smirked knowing that mother meant literally the mother charter; Charming. He spoke replying to Clay Morrow. "I am. My ma just got put back into the hospital, so I was planning on heading that way."

"Alright we'll talk at church when you get here. We could use the company of the Tacoma Killah." Clay replied earning a rare smile from Happy.

He was proud of his nickname knowing that it struck fear in those who heard it. In this world it was good to be feared.

He hung up his cell the smile still on his face. It was time to go to Charming. Maybe he'd stay for a little while this time?

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _

_I know this took forever to get out, but like i said this will be a slow work in progress. I hope that you'll stick it out with me._

_Let me know what you think, thanks for reading. _


	3. Tattoos, Chivalry, and Platform Heels

Opie held both Sarah and Jenny close against him. He kept his arms wrapped around the two women holding them in a tight protective hug. He couldn't stop the sigh of relief from slipping between his lips as he held on to his younger cousins.

If he was going to be honest he would admit that the girls had always seemed more like sisters to him than cousins.

Opie was four years older than Sarah and the two had always been as close as they could be given Matilda Winston's tendency to keep Piney out of her life unless she wanted money.

Matilda had made it so hard for the cousins to be as close as they should have been. The three had done their best to connect in spite of Matilda's meddling.

It seemed that during the cousins childhood Matilda had done all that she could to keep the girls away from their uncle and their older cousin, much to Piney's resistance.

Opie, Sarah, and Jenny all had more than a few memories of Piney and Matilda having huge blowout arguments over her lifestyle and her lax parenting.

Opie could clearly remember how his father had fought to do what was best for the girls. Though In Opie's opinion Piney hadn't fought nearly hard enough.

The Winston girls had been in and out of Piney's care through out their childhood but Matilda always found a way to charm and manipulate her older brother into giving the girls back to her.

Matilda was poison and Piney loved his little sister far too much to completely accept that until Sarah had become ill and the full truth about Matilda's behavior came to light.

Opie had been nineteen years old when Sarah and Jenny had finally come to live with Piney for good. Sarah and Jenny had arrived just in time to be in Opie and Donna's wedding; Jenny as their flower girl and Sarah as a Junior Bridesmaid.

Opie had always done his best to look out for Sarah and Jenny the way an older brother should. Having Donna around had helped of course.

Even after Donna and he had moved into a home of their own the couple still found themselves checking in on Piney and the girls.

Opie was proud to say that the girls had turned out well despite their often chaotic childhood. Opie couldn't help but to feel that he maybe had played a role in helping them become the women they were today.

He and the Sons had always protected the girls and looked out for them. They'd supported them in their own little ways.

Opie hadn't wanted the girls to leave Charming in the first place. He'd hoped that they would remain in their hometown with the people who loved them.

He had been so against them leaving for Nashville. He was partially sure if he hadn't been locked up in Chino at the time he might have attempted to force them to stay.

He knew that none of that mattered now though. They were finally home, back where they should have been all along. For Opie the wait had been longer than three years.

Opie had been locked up serving two of his five court ordered years in Chino when the girls had decided to leave. He had only found out that they were leaving for Tennessee when Sarah had called him to break the news.

He had tried to talk her out of going of course. He had tried hard to convince her to let Jenny go all on her own. He had known that his pleading was hopeless though.

The girls had always been practically attached at the hip. If Jenny went Sarah followed.

Opie was pulled from his thoughts as Jenny spoke pulling back to look up at one of the few men she completely trusted. It was funny how even as an adult she couldn't help but to feel as though she was staring up at a giant. "Thanks for helping us unpack everything Ope."

Opie gave his youngest cousin a crooked grin unable to stop himself from teasing Sarah knowing that Jenny would get a kick out of it. "Yeah no problem. I couldn't have prego here lifting shit."

Sarah rolled her eyes as Jenny and Opie chuckled apparently pleased with their own joke. "I'm pregnant not helpless."

"Yeah sure whatever Prego. You know Donna would've skinned Ope and me alive if we let you do too much work." Jenny pointed out giving her older sister a small smirk.

Sarah rolled her eyes right back as Opie and Jenny continued to laugh. She had almost forgotten just how much the two tended to enjoy teasing her.

Opie and Jenny had done most of the heavy lifting and major unpacking. Sarah had been demoted to unpacking dishes and settling the house plants, she'd brought with her all the way from Nashville, into the new home.

She spoke narrowing her eyes at her smirking cousin and her still laughing sister. "That nicknames not funny."

Jenny twisted her lips struggling not to giggle even more. As much as she loved Sarah Jenny enjoyed teasing her just as much as any other younger sibling. "Are you joking it's perfect. Your hair is red enough that you could probably blend right in with a jar of spaghetti sauce. In fact I think next Halloween you should totally dress up as a plate of spaghetti."

Opie shook his head as Sarah let out a frustrated huff. He pressed a kiss to the top of Sarah's head finally giving her a little sympathy. "Be nice Jen. It's not easy being the red head of the family."

Jenny nodded her head still grinning. Sarah was the token red head of the Winston clan. Piney had probably had a shine of red to his hair when he'd been a younger man but age and hard living had quickly turned it gray. Jenny was a blond of course as was her mother. And Opie had always had brown hair.

Poor Sarah had long put up with years of Jenny and Opie pointing out and making jokes about her red locks.

Opie finally pulled back from the girls as Sarah yanked away from him a frustrated huff leaving her lips. "I have to pee."

Jenny frowned calling out to Sarah as she scrambled off towards the bathroom. "Again?"

Opie went to the kitchenette opening the fridge as he spoke. "She's just going to get worse the farther along she gets. Last time Donna was pregnant she peed every hour on the hour. She'd have me up all night hopping in and out of bed."

Jenny sighed as she heard the bathroom door shut. "At least I'm not sharing a bed with Sarah."

Opie huffed pushing past the six pack of Heineken Jenny had bought when they'd gone out to pick up some pizzas earlier for dinner. He grabbed a bottle of bud light standing back up and turning to face Jenny as she leaned against the half wall separating the kitchenette from the living area.

She spoke running her fingernail across the half wall's yellowish peeling paint. "Too bad Donna couldn't make it today...I think it cheered Sarah up seeing her yesterday."

Opie let out a small sigh as he uncapped his bottle of beer. "Yeah. She had to stay home with Ellie though...kid's failing English. Ellie probably got it from me. Donna was always making straight As and I was usually barely pulling a D most of the time. I was kinda hoping our kids would inherit her smarts over mine."

Jenny gave Opie a crooked smile remembering how she used to spend her weekends helping Donna with the kids. It was strange to think that Ellie and Kenny had grown so much in the past three years.

After all Kenny had been just a toddler when Jenny and Sarah had left and Ellie had been preparing to start the first grade.

Leaving Donna alone to deal with the kids during Opie's incarceration was one of Jenny's biggest regrets. Jenny couldn't help but to think that she'd been so foolish believing that she was going to hit it big in Nashville.

She'd had grand plans of making the country top twenty countdown and selling millions of albums. She'd thought she'd go on world wide tours and win more awards than she could hold. She'd told herself that she'd use her success to help the people she'd left behind in Charming. She'd told herself that she would send loads of cash back to Donna to help out.

It seemed that life had other plans for her though.

She was yanked out of thoughts of her musical endeavors and failures as Opie spoke. "I'm glad you're here. I know you've always wanted more than Charming could give you...and I know it probably wasn't easy to give up your life and come back here. I'm happy you did it though. It's good to have you back."

Jenny shrugged her shoulders ashamed to admit that she didn't quite share those feelings of joy to be back in her hometown. "Sarah didn't need to come alone."

She paused clearing her throat as she pulled up a strip of faded old paint from the half wall. "I didn't have much of a life to leave behind in Nashville anyway...turns out getting a record deal is harder than I thought it'd be."

Opie sighed all too aware of just what his youngest cousin had been up to in Nashville. Sarah had told him and Piney both about the stripping.

Jenny had made it all too clear though that she didn't plan on quitting. So Piney had Opie had been left with no choice but to put up with it.

Opie spoke taking another swig from his bottle of beer. "You know Pops could get you a job working at TM. You've always been good with cars."

Jenny let out a small huff shaking her head. "With Gemma? No thanks. Besides Sarah's already going to be working there. I've got my own job plan already in mind."

Opie gave her a small smirk knowing that Jenny and Gemma had never been on the best terms even when Jenny was just a kid.

He knew that the disapproval was clear in his voice as he spoke up. "You going to go back to stripping?"

Jenny let out a heavy sigh resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She so wasn't looking for a fight, not on her second night in town. "Yes I am."

Opie took another swig of his beer not pleased to hear this. He spoke shaking his head. "You should look into getting some gigs around town."

"What stripping?" Jenny asked knowing exactly what kind of gigs he was really talking about. She couldn't stop herself from making it clear that she'd already made her mind up though.

Opie rubbed his eyes doing his best not to get frustrated. "No making music...singing and playing the guitar like you used to do. You were good. I bet you could get some gigs in a bar or something. There's a country music dive bar over in Lodi that you could probably play at. I think Bobby said they have live music every Saturday."

Jenny ran a hand through her long locks shaking her head at this suggestion. "I don't think that's a good idea...trust me that dream is dead Ope."

She paused shaking her head again as Opie narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. She spoke standing up straight. "The stripping is good money. I can make like between three hundred and six hundred bucks in one single night. That's more than I could make in a month doing anything else."

Opie nodded his head hating to admit that she was right. He let out a heavy sigh as he spoke. "Just be careful Jen. There's some real sick people in this world. I worry about you being right in the middle of all that crap."

Jenny ran a hand through her hair again quick to speak desperate to get out of this entire conversation. "I'll be okay Ope. I'm a big girl."

Before Opie had a chance to speak Sarah rejoined the group a heavy huff leaving her lips. "I am so sick and tired of peeing. It's like I pee every time I blink."

"It get's worse, trust me. Just ask Donna." Opie remarked giving her a small grin.

Sarah let out a small groan shaking her head as she spoke sarcasm clear in her voice. "Awesome. At least the puking has lightened up."

She spoke again noticing the tense energy in the room seemingly flowing back and forth between Opie and Jenny. "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. Ope was just telling me how Ellie's having problems at school...maybe you could help her Sarah. Weren't you always good at English?" Jenny remarked sending Opie a small glare warning him not to bring her sister into this debate about her career choices.

"I was good at science...I could try to help her out though if you want me to." Sarah remarked clearly able to see that there was more going on than Jenny would like her to believe.

Opie sighed tempted to bring up his worries with Sarah, but he hadn't come here looking for a fight. He knew that bringing Sarah into this would just make Jenny explode on him. "That's okay."

He paused taking another swig from his beer. "I should get going. Donna's probably waiting up for me."

He managed to give Sarah and Jenny a quick hug pressing a kiss to the tops of their heads as he spoke. "You need anything at all you know where to find me."

Sarah watched him pull away on his bike before she flipped off the porch light. She locked the door as she turned back to Jenny and spoke. "What was that really all about?"

"Nothing...just macho overprotective crap about my job." Jenny remarked leaning back against the half wall as she turned to face her sister.

Sarah let out a soft sigh as she moved to plop down on the gray sectional sofa in the living area. "Is this going to be a thing again? You pushing back against Ope and Uncle Piney at every opprotunity?"

"I wouldn't have to push back if they would just mind their own business." Jenny snapped back her arms crossing over her chest.

Sarah held her hands up not looking for a fight with her sister. "I know they drive you nuts, but they love you Jen. They just worry about you. I worry just as much as they do."

Jenny softened at these words knowing that Sarah was right. She sat down on the arm of the sofa beside her sister. "I know...I'm sorry sis...I just hate it when it feels like everybody is trying to tell me what they think is best for me. That's partially why I was so desperate to get out of here in the first place. It just drives me so crazy sometimes."

Sarah reached out placing a hand over her sister's hand as she spoke. "That's just how family is. If they didn't drive you crazy then they wouldn't be family."

She pulled her hand back as she spoke again. "Thanks for coming here with me...I know you hate it here."

"I don't hate it here. I just thought I would find something greater and brighter someplace bigger than Charming California. Turns out though that things are shit everywhere." Jenny remarked shaking her head.

Sarah gave Jenny a small smile more than accustomed to Jenny's at times pessimistic view on life. "Regardless of the shit, thanks for having my back in this move...It wouldn't feel like I was really home without you here."

"It's nothing. Coming here is the least I can do. We've always had each other's back when we needed it the most. Ever since we were kids. That's never going to change." Jenny stated being completely honest.

Sarah felt her smile fade knowing that Jenny wasn't lying they'd had to have each others backs when they were growing up with Matilda.

Back then most of the time they had been all the other had.

She felt her mind drift back to their childhood; back to just what life had been like with Matilda Winston.

_Twelve year old Sarah Winston frowned her tired eyes peeling open as she heard the bedroom door open it squeaking on it's hinges._

_She sat up in bed a frown still fixed on her face as she stared at her five year old sister. Jenny stood with her back to Sarah peeking out the door into the main area of the little rental home they'd been living in since their Uncle Piney had helped their mother sign a lease a few months earlier._

_Sarah reluctantly rolled out of bed walking across the small bedroom Jenny and she shared. She knelt down beside her sister as she spoke her voice barely above a whisper. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be asleep."_

_Jenny stared up at Sarah her blue eyes wide. She clutched her stomach rubbing it as she spoke. "I'm hungry Sarah."_

_Sarah bit her tongue part of her wanting to scold her sister for not eating all of the mac and cheese she'd made them for dinner hours ago. She held back this desire though guilt clouding her mind as she stared down at Jenny. _

_Sarah had braided her little sister's blonde locks before bedtime just as she always did. Jenny looked so tiny in the handy down white nightgown she was wearing. _

_The nightgown was far too big for her, but it had come to them cheap from a thrift shop so their mother hadn't really cared that it was too big._

_Sarah frowned staring out into the house clearly able to hear the TV playing and the sound of laughter. _

_She took a deep breath knowing that she would have to take care of this, just like she took care of everything else. "Okay wait here. I'll go get you something."_

_She left the room creeping out moving as quietly as she could down the dark hallway. She cringed as she spotted her mother sitting out on their old beige sofa with some man Sarah had never seen before._

_Sarah couldn't deny the chill that ran down her back as she glanced at the man. He was older than her mother; balding with a heavy gut and more than a few tattoos most of them of devils and fire. Her mother Matilda of course was dressed for a night out on the town; a tight red mini dress, tall heels, and more than enough fake gold jewelry. Matilda's hair was bleached though in reality her hair was naturally a golden blonde. Matilda wanted it to be a platinum but in reality she had bleached it so much that her hair looked course and held an almost yellow sheen to it. _

_The crow Matilda had once worn for Sarah and Jenny's father Mac was still inked onto her right shoulder blade a clear sign of the man she'd once loved._

_Sarah couldn't really remember her father very clearly. He had been a member of the same motorcycle club her Uncle Piney was in; The Sons of Anarchy._

_Sarah could remember a few things about Mac; He'd been a tall man, he had been quite thin but his arms had been strong, he had lots of tattoos, and a big bushy red beard. _

_Sarah could remember that how he would play cards with her on the coffee table and how he bought her a stuffed animal kangaroo for her fifth birthday. She could remember that he made her laugh and watched cartoons with her on Saturday mornings. She could remember loving her father even if he spent most of his time away from her and Matilda. _

_She could also remember that her father fought with her mother more often than not. The arguments had always been loud; screaming, dishes breaking, punches being thrown by both Mac and Matilda._

_When Matilda was six months pregnant with Jenny Mac had just left one night and had never come back._

_He had left them, that was what Matilda had told Sarah. Matilda had said that Mac was a drunk junkie bastard who didn't love them. She had said he wasn't a real man. She had said that the Sons were going to hunt him down and shoot him down like he deserved._

_Sarah had been so torn hearing all of these things. She wondered just how much of what her mother said was true._

_After all the father she remembered had seemed to love her even if he wasn't always around. _

_The only thing Sarah was sure of though was that her father had left her. He had left Jenny and her with Matilda._

_There were times when Sarah wished he'd stuck it out just a little bit longer for her and Jenny's sake. She didn't blame him for leaving. She just wished he'd taken Jenny and her with him._

_Sarah frowned as she realized her mother and the man were rolling a joint the television locked on a late night talkshow. _

_There were more than a few bottles of beer sitting out on the coffee table and Sarah could clearly see a baggie that was filled with some sort of white powder._

_She felt her stomach roll knowing that the powder had to be cocaine. She had learned all about drugs in school. Her health teacher had even shown the class pictures of just what drugs looked like. _

_The baggie sitting out on the table looked just like the picture Sarah had seen of cocaine._

_Sarah tried not to focus on her mother and the man as she walked into the kitchen pulling a step stool up to the refrigerator so she could reach one of the cereal boxes sitting on top of the fridge._

_She cringed as she heard her mother's voice the woman finally noticing her oldest child. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed."_

_Sarah felt her stomach roll as the man sitting beside her mother stared over at her. She could see his eyes scanning her body. She tugged down at the pink nightgown she was wearing wishing that it was longer. _

_She spoke trying to sound more sure of herself than she felt. "Jenny's hungry. I was going to get her some cereal."_

_Matilda let out a huff as she spoke. "Did you feed her dinner like I told you to do before I went out?"_

_Sarah nodded her head silently wishing that the man would look away from her. She knew he was looking at her the way a grown man shouldn't stare at a girl her age. He made her want to puke. "Yes. She's still hungry though."_

"_There's no milk for cereal. Just give her a poptart and go to bed." Matilda snapped before staring back down at her joint._

_Sarah shoved the stool back into it's proper place making quick work to get over to the ruddy little pantry and grab the last package of cherty poptarts from the container._

_She tried not to look back as she turned away heading back towards the safety of her bedroom, but she couldn't help but to hear the mystery man's voice ringing out from beside her mother. "I'll see you around babydoll."_

_Sarah locked Jenny's and her bedroom door behind her doing her best to look composed as not to frighten her younger sibling._

_She handed the poptart over to Jenny the child tearing into it before offering one of the poptarts to Sarah._

_Sarah sat down on her little twin bed looking up from the poptart as she heard the sound of the television being turned up and more voices. Apparently her mother was having more guests over probably to party, never mind the fact that it was a Sunday night and Jenny and Sarah would have school tomorrow._

_Sarah knew better than to expect her mother to show up to work tomorrow. Matilda worked as a waitress in a diner in downtown Charming, but she was always calling in sick even when she was just fine. Sarah worried that her mother would lose another job and they'd have to move yet again. _

_Sarah cringed at the noise. It was rarely quiet in the Winston home if Matilda was around. Sarah knew it might make her sound awful but she almost preferred it when her mother spent the entire night out at bars. It was quiet then at least until her mom waundered back home in the early morning hours just as the girls were eating breakfast._

_At least Jenny and Sarah didn't have to worry about random strangers waundering around their home if Matilda wasn't there._

_Sarah stared around Jenny's and her tiny bedroom. It wasn't much, but the girls were used to not having the nicest things. There were a few toys for Jenny mostly stuffed animals, an old tea set Piney had given her to play with, and a few board games._

_The girls spent most of the quieter evenings when Matilda was gone playing the board games in their room. Their favorites were Scrabble and Monopoly even though the Monopoly game was missing a few of the pieces._

_Books took up most of the space on Sarah's side of the bedroom; books about gardening that Gemma Teller Morrow had given her, books about cooking that Uncle Piney's friend Bobby had given her, and a few novels; Little Women and Treasure Island were Sarah's personal favorites._

_Besides the books Sarah had her little garden of sorts sitting out on the window-seal; it mostly contained the mint and the parsley she had planted in soup cans and little cactus plants Gemma had given her._

_Sarah found solace from the world around her in those plants. It was sometimes nice to have something pretty and full of life to look at when the world around her seemed so ugly and hopeless._

_She let out a soft sigh as the sound of heavy metal music flooded over the sound of the television and the voices outside the bedroom._

_Sarah stood up glancing over at Jenny thankful to see that the girl was more interested in her poptart than the noise outside, but then again the girls were used to chaos. _

"_You want me to read to you?" Sarah asked already knowing what the answer would be. _

_Jenny nodded her head taking a seat on Sarah's bed as she spoke. "Uh huh. Read the Fairy tale book. You know which story."_

_Sarah fished the all too familiar book from her little bookshelf before sitting beside Jenny and opening the thick well-worn book to an all too familiar story. _

_She began to read as she allowed Jenny to snuggle up beside her resting under Sarah's thin arm. "__Once upon a time there lived a king and queen who were very unhappy because they had no children. But at last a little daughter was born, and their sorrow was turned to joy. All the bells in the land were rung to tell the glad tidings. _

_The king gave a christening feast so grand that the like of it had never been known. He invited all the fairies he could find in the kingdom—there were seven of them—to come to the christening as godmothers. He hoped that each would give the princess a good gift."_

_Jenny allowed herself to sink into the story always enjoying being able to hear her older sister read. __Sleeping Beauty was her favorite of all the fairy tales.__ Jenny couldn't help but to wish that she and Sarah were princesses that had __fairies__ looking after them. _

_It all sounded so wonderful to Jenny; living in a magical kingdom where happiness and safety could come with a simple true loves kiss from a prince._

_It wasn't until Jenny was older though that she would truly understand that life wasn't magical at all. Life was cruel and there were no princes nor were there any magical fairies to protect the young and the good._

_The only thing Jenny would learn to count on was the one person who had always watched out for her; her big sister._

_This would become all too clear as their mother's male friend moved in a few months later and Sarah found herself locking the door and sleeping with a pair of sharp scissors underneath her pillow._

* * *

The very next morning Sarah tried to keep a positive attitude as she placed her dirty dishes into the sink. She silently promised herself that she would clean them the second she got home from her first day at TM Auto.

She ignored the sour look Jenny sent her as she looked up from her bowl of sugary kids cereal. Sarah knew just what the look was about; Jenny could be such a complete neat freak.

She had no doubt that the second she left Jenny would jump up and wash the dishes herself.

She shoved this thought from her mind as she grabbed her purse from the counter. "I'll have the rental car back in time for you to go to your job interview this evening."

"Don't worry about it. Piney's letting me borrow the Cadillac." Jenny remarked as she took another bite of fruit loops.

"He still has that thing?" Sarah asked amazed that her uncle still owned the old gold Cadillac he'd driven for as long as she could remember.

She would have thought that he'd have gotten a better car by now, but then again he probably rarely drove the thing given his preference for his old Harley.

Jenny spoke again as she took her bowl to the sink pouring the milk down the drain before filling the sink up with water and dish washing soap. "I'm going to drive it till I can get a car of my own. I figure it won't take long for Piney or the guys to help you get your own car."

Sarah frowned wanting to protest this thought. She couldn't help but to feel guilty over the idea of some one else getting her a car.

She didn't have a chance to say a word though as Jenny spoke again. "You'll be better off using the rental till then. At least the SUV doesn't smell like the Cadillac."

Sarah smirked at this knowing that her uncle's old car had always held the odor of cigarettes, fast food, and stale beer. Needless to say riding the in the car wasn't a pleasant experience.

She decided to just drop the subject of the car situation knowing that when it came time for Piney and the others to attempt to get her a car she cold just tell them no. "Okay. I'm going to stop and get some groceries on the way home. Any requests?"

"Buy beer. With that baby bump of yours it'll really freak people out to see you holding a six pack of Miller." Jenny remarked as she got to work on the dishes.

Sarah shook her head rolling her eyes as she fished the rental car's keys from her purse. "I heard get fruit and some real veggies."

She ignored Jenny's voice as she made her way out of the house. "Buy cigarettes too."

Sarah got into the SUV turning on the air as soon as she entered the car. Though it was early Summer it was already hot as can be. It seemed that since Sarah had become pregnant that heat and she didn't mix. She guessed it was just all those lovely hormones speeding through her body.

She flipped the radio from the hip hop station Jenny had insisted on listening to the night before to a soft rock station. She allowed the sound of Fleetwood Mac's Gypsy to silent her over worried and frankly exhausted brain.

She wasn't sure what to expect from work today. Of course she knew there would be office work; lots of paper work and answering phone calls. It wasn't the work really that bothered her though.

It was simply the knowledge that everybody she'd known within the world of SAMCRO probably knew all about just why she'd come back home.

She could only imagine what Piney had told them all. Sarah just prayed that she wouldn't be pitied for her situation. Or worse that she wouldn't have to put up with a bunch of overprotective men wanting to go out and skin Carson alive.

All that Sarah wanted was to forget her past; to forget Carson, to forget the dark moments of their relationship, to forget the pain and the heartache.

She knew that the guys could be so overprotective though. She just hoped that Gemma would stop anyone from going out and stirring anything up. Though Sarah had to wonder if Gemma would be the one who started something, after all the Queen of SAMCRO wasn't the forgive and forget type.

Sarah knew she'd have to make a point of pointing out that the past just needed to be forgotten. Forgetting didn't mean forgiveness after all.

After all that was part of why Sarah had made this move. She wanted to focus on her future back in her hometown; not just her future her little unborn baby's future as well. She wanted this new life to be a happy one free from all the bullshit she'd put up with back in Nashville.

Sarah was broken from her thoughts as she heard a rhythmic thumping noise the steering wheel of the SUV veering off to the right.

Sarah cringed knowing the signs all too well from her years spent at TM. She had a flat tire.

She pulled over to the curb putting the car into park and flipping on the emergency lights. She grimaced as she walked over to the right side of the vehicle and spotted the damage.

Not only was her tire flat, but it was practically shredded down to the rim. She let out a huff as she reached into her cross-body purse fishing out her light pink cell phone ready to dial the only number she could think of.

This was so not how she wanted to start her day at all.

* * *

Piney let out a frustrated huff as he closed his cell and stared down at his already opened bottle of Patron. He already knew that Sarah would kill him if he showed up with the tow truck to rescue her tipsy from tequila.

He shoved his cell into his kutte pocket looking up from the clubhouse bar off towards the long hallway leading to the clubhouse's dorm rooms.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he spotted the answer to all his problems. Piney spoke before Chibs had a chance to make his way out the door and to work. "I need you to do me a favor."

…...

It didn't take too terribly long for Chibs to get himself together and get a hold of the tow truck's keys.

He could admit that when Gemma had asked him to look out for Piney's niece picking her up because of a flat tire wasn't exactly the way he'd ever pictured meeting her.

Sarah was easy to spot. After all she was the only one standing in the middle of a residential neighborhood beside a red SUV with a severely shredded tire. Her arms were crossed over her chest a pair of John Lennon styled sunglasses covering her eyes.

Chibs could admit the was stunned by the sight of her. She wasn't what he'd been expecting. But then again he hadn't been too sure what he had really been expecting. When he'd tried to picture just what this niece of Piney's looked like all he could imagine was Piney in a long wig.

This girl was no Piney in a wig. If Chibs was gong to be honest with himself he could admit that she was actually quite pretty.

He couldn't help but to admire her red locks in reality though he guessed that they'd technically be described as a strawberry blonde. Though she'd braided her hair to the side it was still clear that her hair was quite long and thick.

Chibs would be lying if he tried to say that he hadn't always had a bit of thing for redheads. The very first girl he'd ever kissed had been a red head.

Of course Fiona hadn't had red hair. Her hair had been dark; a cross between a chocolate brown and a coal black. Fiona had been different from the type of girl Chibs had usually found himself going for. With Fiona though it had been so intense right from the start; they'd butted heads just as much as they'd found themselves kissing and fucking.

Fiona and he had been teenagers when they'd met. They had been wild and young, but not so carefree in their rough old neighborhood back in Belfast. Fiona's family had lived right next door to the flat Chibs' mother had moved Cait and he to back when Annella had been looking for a new life in Ireland.

Fiona had paid Chibs no mind back when he'd first spotted her, but he'd sure as hell noticed her. He'd tried hard to win her heart acting just as foolish as any teenage boy would in that situation. He'd been quite obnoxious attempting to show off for Fiona and get her attention. Eventually she'd flat out told him to cut the macho bullshit and she might just give him a chance.

He'd done just that and from that second on Fiona and Chibs had been connected at the hip.

He had fallen for Fiona's tough spirit along with her beauty. She had captivated him from the start. She was the first woman he'd ever met that would tell a man to shut up no matter how big or tough or powerful he seemed. With Fiona things had progressed so quickly. And before he knew it they'd been married with a child on the way.

Chibs pushed this thought from his mind thinking of the family he'd lost in Belfast always making his heart ache.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel studying Sarah for the briefest of moments his mind drifting from Belfast and the past to the current situation at hand.

He continued to study Sarah taking her features in. It wasn't just her hair that was stunning. Chibs was partially sure that even if she was as bald as can be she'd still be beautiful.

It was a little strange to find her so pretty. After all drooling over pregnant women was more Tig's thing. Chibs had to think though that this Sarah would be quite stunning rather she was pregnant or not.

She had nice features so different from the women he was used to seeing around the clubhouse. Yes some of the croweaters were gorgeous women, but quite a few of them packed on too much makeup and were all too willing to show more than a bit of skin.

Sarah wore very little makeup it seemed; just a light bit of foundation, powder, and a shimmery light pink lipstick. She was dressed quite conservatively; a pretty floral sundress and a light denim jacket. She wore a simple gold cross around her neck and a pair of dainty white star shaped earrings.

From what Chibs could see Sarah was about average height for a woman, though she was thin her hips and breasts still held a slight curve giving her a pleasant figure. She had a smooth fair complexion, a straight somewhat sharp nose, an oval face, and a full set of tinted pink lips.

Chibs snapped out of admiring Sarah guilt once again washing over him. He did his best to look as though he hadn't been admiring her as he exited the tow truck nodding his head to Sarah. "Piney sent me ta get yer car. Are ya Sarah?"

Sarah widened her eyes a bit surprised not to see her Uncle Piney, but a face she didn't recognize.

She searched her mind trying to decipher if she had known this man when she'd lived in Charming.

She had a feeling that she must have not. She was sure she would recognize him if she had known him three years ago. He was hard not to notice.

His accent was definitely a shock. A Scottish accent was the last thing she would have ever expected to hear in a little old town like Charming California.

Sarah managed to speak nodding her head. "Yes. I'm Sarah."

Chibs gave her a soft smile easing her nervous energy over him being not who she'd been expecting. "Nice ta meet ya. Names Chibs."

Sarah silently nodded her head already knowing that this obviously wasn't his real name.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at the strangeness of his nickname. Chibs...what in the hell was a Chibs, or did she even want to know.

She of course was all too accustomed with the odd nicknames the guys around the garage had. She knew that this Chibs was probably a member of SAMCRO, or at least someone hoping to join. Most of the men that hung around TM and the clubhouse were either Sons or they wanted the be Sons.

Sarah was going to be honest Chibs was hard not to stare at. He was tall but not as tall as Opie of course. Still he was a bit taller than Sarah. He was a bit heavy in the center of his torso but his arms clearly had a bit of muscle to them or at least they looked like they did from what she could see of them below the sleeves of the dark shirt he was wearing. The scars along his cheeks didn't detract from the fact that he was a handsome man.

Sarah had to wonder what sort of incident could have caused someone to wear such deep set scars on their cheeks of all places. She did her best not to stare at these scars though, knowing well enough that she wasn't one to judge scars given the scar she wore at the center of her chest.

She knew just how disheartening it could be when people stared at her scar. She could imagine that if she was this man that she wouldn't take too kindly to people gawking at her face at all times of the day.

At least she had the luxury of knowing that she could cover the scar on her chest. This man didn't have that luxury and Sarah knew it was only polite not to stare.

Sarah couldn't help but to be a bit taken by his eyes as he shoved the dark sunglasses he was wearing up onto the top of his head and bent over to examine her shredded tire.

His eyes were a lovely shade of brown. Lovely was the only word Sarah could come up with to describe them. They were so dark almost the color of dark chocolate or the darker bark of some of the redwood trees Sarah had admired the few times Piney had taken Jenny and she camping.

Sarah snapped out of admiring his eyes as he let out a small chuckle. He reached down tapping the tire as he spoke. "Ya really shredded this lass."

Sarah felt her cheeks darken not helping but to find his accent just as lovely as his eyes. She prayed that he didn't notice her darkened cheeks as she nodded down to the tire. "What do you think caused it? It's a rental and they told my sister and I that the tires were new."

She grimaced speaking again before Chibs had the chance to respond. "Shit. The rental place is going to kill me for this. I'm supposed to have the car back to the nearest rental place by the end of the week...the one over in Lodi. If I have it out for repairs I'm going to have to pay for another week. Crap."

Chibs stood up placing a gentle hand on her shoulder stopping her mini freakout. "Don't worry I can have this fixed by the end of the day."

Sarah felt her cheeks darken even more at the sudden contact. She silently scolded herself for getting so worked up.

Handsome men didn't go for pregnant chicks, she reminded herself.

Chibs frowned spotting a clear gleam of sweat along Sarah's milky complexion. It was clear she was melting in the unusually hot summer heat. He nodded over to the tow truck as he spoke. "Ya can go get in relax while I get yer car hooked up to the tow truck."

Chibs watched her make her way to TM Auto's brown and white tow truck unable to stop himself from admiring her legs. They were long and smooth as can be.

Though if anyone asked Chibs would say that he was a breast man first and foremost, but he couldn't deny that a woman with a nice pair of legs made his heart beat a little faster. It was all too easy to imagine Sarah's smooth long legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into her tight little body.

He shook his head scolding himself for this thought. He silently reminded himself that Piney hadn't sent him here to gawk at Sarah and the man would surely kill Chibs if he knew he was lusting after her.

That was really the last thing Sarah probably needed right now; some biker that was way too old for her checking her out and fantasizing about burying himself inside of her .

It didn't take very long for Chibs to yank his mind out of the gutter and hook the tow truck up to the flatbed of the SUV. He made it back to the tow truck climbing into the drivers side ready to get back to TM and pull his mind from Sarah.

He had to notice that the car was much colder than he'd left it. Sarah spoke quickly widening her eyes as she noticed him shiver slightly. "I turned up the air...I'm sorry. You can put it back the way it was if you want."

Chibs gave her a slight smile shaking his head as he started the tow truck's engine. "Nah that's fine, lady's choice first."

Sarah gave him a small smile thankful that he was polite enough to put up with her need to be constantly cold as can be.

She spoke attempting to make a small joke as she spotted the hint of a tattoo underneath his right shirt sleeve. "Tattoos and chivalry. What a mix."

She quickly mentally kicked herself for this comment. _Way to go flirt with him. Every guy loves it when a pregnant girl hits on him _she thought to herself the voice in her brain sounded all too sarcastic.

Chibs chuckled lightly shaking his head at this comment. He ignored the voice in the back of his brain that tried to even suggest she might be flirting with him. "I'm sure a few people migh not agree with that."

Chibs glanced over at her as she pulled her sunglasses up to rest on the top of her head. He found himself easily entranced with her eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of baby blue. Her eyes held a sweetness to them that Chibs wasn't used to seeing.

It had been a long time since a practical stranger had looked at Chibs Telford with kindness.

He cleared his throat as he spoke attempting to make small talk with her and ignore the question over rather she had been flirting with him or not. "Bet this wasn't how ya pictured yer firs day of work."

"Yeah no kidding. It's just my luck getting a flat on my way to my first day of work." Sarah remarked a hint of bitterness in her voice.

She bit her tongue knowing that she was coming across as sounding so pessimistic. She cleared her throat doing all she could to brighten her tone of voice. "At least it's nice today. It's a change from how humid it is around this time back in Nashville."

"Aye Nashville huh." Chibs replied pretending that Gemma hadn't already told him this.

"Yep. This weather is what I missed about California." Sarah replied.

She paused reaching into her multi colored purse pulling out her checkbook as it hit her that they hadn't discussed just how much this flat was going to cost her. "Do you have any idea how much this is all going to cost...I can write a check if it's over what I have in cash. I'm short on cash right now since my sister and I just got into town a couple of days ago."

Chibs shocked both Sarah and himself as he spoke. "Don't worry bout it. Consider it a gift."

"I can't do that...I mean I should pay." Sarah blurted out widening her eyes in shock as she scrambled to open her checkbook and fill out a check to TM Auto.

"Nah don't worry bout it...It's a house warmin present." Chibs blurted out silently praying that Gemma and Clay wouldn't kill him for denying Sarah's check.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked so stunned by this. He'd barely met her and here he was offering to do this for her.

She hated to admit it, but she wasn't quite accustomed to kindness when it came to strangers. Sure most of the people at her old job in Nashville had been nice, and her family was kind to her

She tried hard not to assume that people were out to screw her over. She tried to believe in the kindness of strangers. It was just that the premise of a gift with no strings attached made her a little anxious. After all Carson was always giving her little gifts insisting it was just him being nice, but the second he wanted to argue or belittle her all those little gifts were sure to be brought up.

She tried to fight back her worries reminding herself that this Chibs guy didn't seem to be a thing like Carson. He seemed nice enough, but then again hadn't Carson seemed nice at first.

Sarah tried to shake this thought from her head reminding herself that not everyone was as cruel as Carson could be.

Chibs shook his head a lie slipping out his mouth. "I'm sure. Gemma said it was on the house."

He cringed as the lie left his mouth. He just prayed that Sarah didn't bring this up to Gemma.

He had a feeling that Gemma would want it to be free of cost though. After all she had expressed such fondness for Sarah when they'd spoken a few days before.

Chibs almost wanted to chuckle as something else hit him about his passenger. Sarah looked like a ray of sunshine sitting beside him. He knew he looked odd sitting next to her clad in mostly black not counting the gray TM Auto shirt he'd ripped the sleeves off of and wore over his clothing at work.

Sarah was wearing a simple loose sunny yellow dress with a pair of matching flats, and a light denim jacket. She looked as though she should be heading off to a picnic in some sunny green park, not sitting beside him.

Chibs had to admit if he saw her out in public he might be a little afraid to approach her. After all she looked like such a sweet girl; the kind of girl who'd never want anything to do with someone like him.

He knew that if he saw her in public he would gladly let himself imagine being with her though.

Chibs mentally guilted himself over this thought though as he noticed her pull the seatbelt over her body the snug seatbelt making the barely visible roundness at her midsection all too noticeable.

He stared back at the road reminding himself of what Gemma had asked of him. She had told him to be a friend to Sarah, and here he was admiring her body like she was up for grabs and wondering rather Sarah was flirting with him.

He shook his head slightly telling himself that Sarah probably had more than enough on her plate to waste her time flirting with a guy she'd just met. The last thing she needed was him in her life making things more complicated for her.

She was going to be a mother he told himself. Her focus should be on that not the crap he'd bring into her life. He had to respect that, no matter how sweet and pretty she seemed.

Be her friend, Chibs reminded himself. Just a friend and nothing more.

* * *

Jenny resisted the urge to light up a cigarette of her own as she watched the man sitting across from the desk smoke.

She'd arrived at Lucky Ricks' Lounge right on time for her interview with the owner Stuart.

Jenny knew she was being stuck up, but she was already disappointed with the state of the place. It was such a huge step down from her last job in Nashville.

In Nashville she'd worked at a place called the Whispers Gentlemens Club. It had been a more upscale kind of place. It had been huge, with a more than a few stages and a huge bar with only the best specialty drinks. The clients were all big spenders. The place even had a VIP lounge.

Jenny couldn't help but to notice that Lucky Rick's Lounge was a big grungy. It was small with only two wooden stages with a dated disco ball hanging over them, and an old wooden bar. The floors were cement that looked like it had seen better days, and the owner had apparently tried to make the place look more lively by attaching red Christmas lights to the wooden support beams inside.

Jenny swallowed down her pride knowing that this place was probably her best option. She tried to look as though she wasn't disgusted by Stuart's half finished tuna sandwich was the man spoke. "You've worked in a club like this before?"

"Yes back in Nashville. Whispers Gentlemens Club." Jenny replied praying that she wouldn't have to go through the usual routine of auditioning for this.

Stuart wasn't exactly the kind of guy she wanted to strip for especially when there was no money involved. She couldn't help but to notice that he smelled like the smell that seemed to permeate around his office; a stale odor mixed with mothballs and beer.

Stuart spoke up nodding his head. "So you know all the rules of a club then?"

"Yes. Pasties are to be worn, no extra services during a lap dance, the client can't touch me." Jenny replied praying that she was right and that she hadn't left anything out.

"Exactly. I don't care how much money a guys throwing at you. This isn't' a brothel." Stuart remarked looking pleased that Jenny wasn't a total newbie at this.

He didn't have a chance to say anything else as a small brunette with a noticeable nostril piercing and more than a few tattoos stuck her head in and spoke. "Stuart. Lula called. She got stuck with her kid tonight. Her ex is going out of town. So she can't come in."

Stuart let out a cough choking on the puff he'd just taken from his cigarette. He spoke letting out a huff. "Shit. Fucking Lula. I didn't even know she had a kid. Are ya sure she was telling the truth."

The brunette looked as though she wanted to roll her eyes but apparently she thought better of it since she just let out a huff and spoke. "Yeah I'm sure."

Stuart waved his hand shooing the brunette from the room before he stared at Jenny. "Can you start tonight? You can take Lula's slot."

Jenny nodded her head knowing it wouldn't be an issue. She'd brought everything she would need to dance after all.

Stuart nodded his head taking another inhale from his cigarette. "Good ya have the job. Do you have a stage name? Ya need a good stage name."

Jenny sighed blurting out the first thing that popped up in her head. It was the same name she'd gone by back in Nashville. It was a little ode to her favorite childhood story. "Aurora."

Stuart nodded waving his hand at her. "That works go get settled in in back. I'll add ya to the set list."

* * *

Jenny tried not to stick her nose up at the small dressing room in back. It wasn't much. A locker for the dancers belongings, a hanger with a few outfits, a line of lighted Hollywood styled mirrors, and seats to sit in.

She took the seat farthest to the right settling in and beginning to unpack. She didn't have much a chance to get settled as she heard a raspy voice behind her. "That's my seat."

Jenny turned raising an eyebrow at the blonde staring down at her in annoyance. The blonde looked to be only in her twenties, but her face seemed a little stiff from botox perhaps. Jenny wasn't sure but there was something unnaturally plump about her lips.

Jenny could tell that the woman was medically enhanced given that her breasts looked far too perky and far too round to be natural.

Jenny had never had many issues with plastic surgery but she had to raise an eyebrow when someone who looked so young and was probably perfectly pretty without going under the knife had work done.

She held back the need to punch the blonde in the face as the woman spoke again. "Are you deaf or something? I said this is my spot."

Jenny took a deep breath knowing that it would do her no good to get into a fight on her first day of work. She had just gotten this job, she would hate it if she lost it because of one bitchy dancer with space issues.

Jenny grabbed her things choosing to sit beside the only other girl in the room; a tall curvy woman with full lips and a dark complexion. The full curly Afro on top of her head only made her seem all the taller.

Jenny was a bit dumbfounded as the woman spoke as soon as the obnoxious blonde stomped from the room. "Ignore that bitch. She's just made because Stuart hired another blonde."

Jenny began to unpack her things at her new spot as she responded to the woman. "Already was going to ignore her...she has a real punchable face though."

The woman chuckled nodding her head. "I wouldn't do that. Just give her a reason to get you fired."

She spoke again turning to face Jenny her dark eyes scanning Jenny. "I'm Katrina by the way, I go by Kitty though. That stuck up mess that threw a fit just a minute ago was Crystal. Like I said ignore her though. She's just mad cause she finally got some competition."

Katrina turned back to look in the mirror a small smirk on her face as she began to apply a dark lipstick that made Jenny think of berries to her lips. "I however have no competition. I'm the only black chick in here. I don't have to worry bout Crystal."

Jenny smiled not helping but to wish that she was lucky enough not to have to worry about this stuck up Crystal character. She spoke thankful that not everyone one here was awful. "Jenny. I'm going by Aurora though."

"Nice. Sleeping Beauty. If fits you." Katrina commented as she closed her tube of lipstick.

She spoke again dabbing at the gold eyeliner she was wearing. "You ever need help with Crystal just come to me. I've got your back."

Jenny smiled even more not helping but to think that she was going to like Katrina.

* * *

Happy tossed back his shot the sound of the strip clubs' stereo system drowning out his tired mind.

He glanced between the two brothers he'd brought along with him from Tacoma; Bowie and a newly patched member Jinx.

Bowie was the one who'd insisted on coming to Lucky Rick's. It was his favorite stop when they came to Charming given that it was right on the outskirts of town.

It wasn't the fanciest of places but Happy didn't mind, after all he'd been in worse and loved every second of it.

He managed to speak as he poured another shot. "You guys remember we have that cookout at Clay and Gemma's place this Saturday. So you better show up on time and sober or Gemma's goin to have your asses."

Happy and Bowie both smirked at Jinx visible swallowed a lump in his throat. The poor man had always been terrified of Gemma. It didn't help of course that Jinx had been drunk and in the middle of puking on the clubhouse floor the first time he'd met the Queen of SAMCRO.

Bowie spoke easily the nicer of the pair between Happy and he. "It's alright brother. We're all scared of her."

Happy frowned the music coming to a brief stop as a voice spoke over the intercom. "Now welcome to the stage our newest dancer Aurora."

Happy turned his head to glance at the new girl joining the stage a small hint of a smirk on his lips.

She was hot; a little on the thin side, but still she had a nice pair of breasts from what he could see under the metallic silver bikini top she was wearing. He could see that she had a great ass underneath the white g-string she was donning.

He watched for a brief moment his body reacting easily as the girl moved around the pole skillfully not even stumbling on the tall clear platform heels she was wearing.

From what he could see the rest of her was just as nice as her figure. She was a blonde; long thick hair. She had a pair of stunning blue eyes. Her nose was a bit large but it was straight and upturned ever so slightly, her lips were full fixed with the tiniest of smirks as she swung around the pole.

What Happy noticed the most though was the tattoo along her left side, right against her ribs. It wasn't easy to really see given the shimmery silver body glitter she was wearing. but from what Happy could make out it was one of those Japanese cats figurines people kept to inspire luck and wealth; a Maneki-Neko.

From what Happy could see that tattoo was well done it was detailed without being a huge mess. The cat itself was white and there were a few pink and violet flowers surrounding it. The cat was holding the traditional golden coin and it looked as though it was wearing an intricate golden necklace as well.

Happy couldn't help but to want to move closer to the stage just so he could examine the tattoo clearer.

He was pulled away from staring any longer as Bowie spoke a smirk on his lips. "I can buy you a lap dance if ya want."

Happy let out a huff so tempted to take Bowie up on that offer. "Can't I gotta turn in early tonight. I going to visit my mom tomorrow. She's up at Saint Thomas again."

Happy couldn't' stop himself from staring back at the stage knowing that if he didn't have plans tomorrow he would sure as hell go for a lap dance from Aurora and he might even try to talk her into going back to the clubhouse in Charming with him.

She looked like she'd be a lot of fun. He could easily imagine those long legs of hers wrapping around him as he slammed into her.

Happy shifted the toothpick in between his lips as he stared back at Bowie and Jinx. "I'm goin to stop here some other night though. Might try that one out."

He tossed down a shot as Bowie and Jinx chuckled.

Happy allowed his eyes to drift back over to Aurora just in time to see her remove her top revealing a nice pair of small perky breasts. Happy shifted in his seat wishing he could see just what she was hiding under the silver heart shaped pasties covering her nipples.

He let out a small frustrated huff. Yes he was definitely coming back here first chance he got.

* * *

_Reviews? Constructive Criticism? _

_It took me forever to get this out. I've had a lot going on along with the worse writers block. I hope it's good enough. Thanks for reading._


End file.
